UN AMOR INESPERADO
by vanesa cipriano
Summary: Ella lo amaba incondicionalmente El se dio cuenta muy tarde el mundo entero se pondría de cabeza Ella le haría ver que no podía seguir burlándose de ella, encontrando en el Camino un amor inesperado
1. Chapter 1

Hola ! Pues mi imaginación no se quedo quieta y a qui vamos con un nuevo fic de Kagome y Sessomaru

Espero les guste =)

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son obra de la magnífica imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi

ADVERTENCIA!

Este es un fic sobre la pareja Kagome y Sesshomaru , si no te gusta esta pareja no lo leas

UN AMOR INESPERADO

En aquel majestuoso árbol que había vivido más de 500 años se encontraba aquella sacerdotisa de cabello ondulado y ojos chocolates , lo cuales ahora estaban completamente llenos de lágrimas , aquellas lágrimas derramadas por el amor que le tenía a él

-Pero qué estoy haciendo =

Se cuestionó la sacerdotisa en voz alta , implorando que alguien le diera la respuesta

Después de haber vivido en esta época por 3 años ahora me vengo a dar cuenta de la clase de persona que es Inuyasha?, no, mas bien ya lo sabía pero nunca quise darme cuenta

Una y otra vez la miko se reprochaba a sí misma lo ingenua que había sido

-Kagome !-

Escuchó su nombre de labios de Sango quien se había adentrado al bosque para buscar a la azabache

-Sango qué haces aquí ?-

Cuestiono Kagome a su amiga mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas

-Cómo que qué hago aquí ? Vine a ver como estas , ese tonto de Inuyasha se pasó -

-No te preocupes por eso Sango yo estaré bien -

-No , ya basta de que siempre dejes que él haga contigo lo que quiere , Kagome eres mi amiga y me duele pero creo que deberías pensar en alejarte de él -

-Y como podria hacer eso Sango , si sabes que lo amo y se que me ama-

-Para Kagome , si el te amara no te seguiría comparando con Kikyo -

-Pero es que el la amo mucho y es normal -

-No no es normal , ten dignidad amiga -

POV IInuyasha

Maldita sea otra vez meti la pata con Kagome , como se suponía que le pediría que me dejase marcarla como mi hembra si cada dos días la hacia llorar , pero que demonios pasa conmigo se supone que Kikyo es parte de mi pasado pero no puedo olvidarla

-Inuyasha ! Ahora si te pasaste -

-Cállate Miroku y mejor dime donde puedo encontrarla - ..

-Mira que decirle Kikyo mientras la besabas , - movió negativamente la cabeza Miroku

-Fhe! Ya te dije que te callaras - baje la cabeza y hable en tono bajo ..- No se lo que me paso y realmente me duele causarle dolor a Kagome ella no se lo merece -

Miroku me observó como tratando de decidir lo que me diría

-Inuyasha , creo que es momento de que trates de alejarte de la señorita Kagome - dijo

-Que?! Estas loco ? -

-Solo piensalo , le estas haciendo mas daño que bien y ya casi no sonríe a pesar de que ha estado aquí a tu lado estos tres años , creo que no ha sido feliz -

Escondi mis ojos debajo de mi flequillo para que Miroku no notara mi tristeza

Soy un idiota , siempre ha estado a mi lado y yo solo meto la pata , pero la amo se que esto es amor

-No Miroku , es hora de que arregle mis errores -.

\- Espero y no sea bastante tarde para eso mi canino amigo -

-Que? Canino? Monje cochino !- dije mientras me alejaba a buscarla

NARRADORA

En aquel momento Kagome entendió lo que Sango quería decirle

-Sango , quiero pedirte un favor -

-Lo que quieres amiga -

-Trata de detener lo más que puedas a Inuyasha -

-Detenerlo? De que ?-

-He tomado una decisión amiga , me apartaré de ustedes , disculpa pero necesito pensar y estar sola -

-Pero Kagome , sabes que es peligroso -...

-Si pero no te preocupes con el entrenamiento de sacerdotisa que he tomado sabre defenderme , solo sera un tiempo hasta que decida que are -

-Esta bien , si eso quieres yo te apoyare pero porfavor cuidate mucho y no tardes en regresar-

Le dijo la exterminadora mientras envolvía a Kagome en un abrazo , para después dejarla ir

-Despídeme de todos Sango , y cuida a Shipoo , adios -

Dicho esto la sacerdotisa se en camino hacia el bosque y Sango se quedo ahí esperando a Inuyasha ya que sabía que tarde o temprano el olor de Kagome lo atraeria hacia ella.

Unos minutos más tarde ...

-Sango - saludo Inuyasha llegando al lugar

-Inuyasha - respondio , y tomo su boomerang , no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar al medio demonio

-Pero que te pasa Sango ? - se burlo Inuyasha al verla tomar una pose defensiva

-Lo siento Inuyasha eres mi amigo pero esta vez no puedo dejarte pasar -

Y dicho esto lanzo el hiraikotsu a su compañero

-Que demonios te pasa mujer ?! Has perdido la razón ? Solo busco a Kagome! - grito Inuyasha saltando y esquivando los ataques de la exterminadora

-Es por eso que no puedo dejarte pasar ella me pidió que te detuviera -

-Pero que dices ? Y por que ella te pediria eso -

-Se alejara de ti Inuyasha , finalmente ha decidido alejarse y pensar que es lo mejor para ella -

Al escuchar esto último el medio demonio quedó pasmado

-Que ? -

-Inuyasha ?-

-No , no Sango no ! Yo la amo ! -

-Amor? Inuyasha eso no es amor . te la pasas comparando a Kagome con Kikyo y hoy al besarla dijiste el nombre de Kikyo ! Crees que eso no le causa dolor a Kagome ? Eres idiota ? -

La furia de la exterminadora y el descuido del medio demonio dio como resultado un Inuyasha inconsciente y una kirara llevándolo en su lomo a la aldea

...

Que les pareció la primera parte?

Alguna idea para ?

Recuerden espero sus comentarios ...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son obra de la magnífica imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 _ **UN AMOR INESPERADO**_

Kagome caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos , adentrándose al espeso bosque sin saber realmente a donde iría , dejando que la oscuridad se la tragara ,lo único que en ese momento rondaba su cabeza era alejarse lo más pronto posible de Inuyasha , tenía que hacer algo para poder cubrir su olor , repentinamente un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos , volteando a tiempo para ver salir de los arbustos a un demonio oso con apariencia horrible , completamente negro media unos 2 metros con garras monstruosas ,unos dientes bastantes afilados y ojos rojos , que se abalanzaba hacia ella

-Esto no puede estar pasando-

Grito para después correr lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían , había recordado que por salir rápidamente de aquel lugar , no había tomado su arco y sus flechas , no podía defenderse y sus poderes como sacerdotisa aún no eran tan grandes .

Corría por un camino repleto de lodo , piedras y raíces de los árboles y por si su suerte no fuera ya de por sí lamentable , comenzó a llover mientras seguía siendo perseguida por aquel demonio , en un ataque que el demonio oso lanzó con sus garras , la sacerdotisa fue a caer contra un árbol , golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza

 _Es el fin !_

Pensaba Kagome mientras se cubría la cara con los brazos esperando el ataque final de el demonio ... El cual nunca llegó ...

-Pero que ...-

Se le cortó el habla al ver una silueta plantada delante de ella , quien había eliminado al demonio , su corazón se aceleró al notar la cabellera plateada de su salvador

 _Inuyasha_

Fue su primer pensamiento pero al notar también las ropas blancas y la armadura que portaba aquel individuo , supo que no se trataba de el medio demonio más bien de su hermano ,el frío ,insensible y que odia a los humanos el Daiyoukai

-S ...Sesshomaru ..-

-Qué haces aquí humana y donde esta el hibrido que te acompaña -

Pregunto de una forma cortante girando levemente la cabeza para verla en el piso , Kagome por su parte no entendía cómo era que Sesshomaru la había salvado y más importante el por qué? ... Pero algo más ocupaba los pensamientos de Kagome , porque se sentía débil , a que se debía que su visión estuviera volviéndose borrosa ?

-Y.. Yo , Sesshomaru-

Fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de la boca de la joven sacerdotisa , para finalmente desmayarse

-Señor Sesshomaru , Señor Sesshomaru!-

Llegó corriendo Rin y detrás de ella Jaken , Rin al ver la escena corrió rápidamente hacia Kagome quien se hallaba inconsciente y un lado de su abdomen sangraba

-Esta herida Señor Sesshomaru- volteo su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar a Inuyasha para que ayudara a Kagome - Y al parecer el Señor Inuyasha no está aquí . no podemos dejarla Señor Sesshomaru-

\- Ja Estas loca niña tonta , no podemos ayudarla esa mujer es de el idiota de el hermano de mi amo bonito , dejaremos que se ...-

Un golpe por parte de el Daiyoukai hizo que Jaken cerrara la boca

-Nos llevaremos a la humana , el imbécil de Inuyasha no esta cerca de aquí- hablo Sesshomaru quien aunque no lo demostrará no podía decir que no a la pequeña Rin , tomando un suspiro se agachó para poder cargar a la sacerdotisa en brazos

-Jaken , Rin vámonos!-

Fue la orden dada por en gran Daiyoukai mientras se elevaba seguido de Jaken y la pequeña Rin en el lomo de ahum

La mente de Sesshomaru rondaba particularmente por una pregunta ... Por que está humana que era de el asqueroso de su medio hermano , aún no estaba marcada por el ? .y que hacia tan lejos en los peligros de y sola ... Su sangre estaba limpia y olía dulce ... Que había pasado ? Esperaría en el castillo hasta que la humana se curara y regresará a la aldea , no le causaba agrado cuidar de alguien más y menos de alguien tan inútil como aquella hembra humana

...

 **Recuerden dejar sus comentarios sobre la historia**

 **Les agradezco a todas y todos por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi historia de verdad espero con ansias leerlos y saber qué les pareció este capítulo por favor recuerden que el hecho de leerlos me inspira a seguir escribiendo**

 **los amo nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo bye**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son obra de la magnífica imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi**_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

 _ **UN AMOR INESPERADO**_

 **Pov Kagome**

Cuando recupere la conciencia Sólo kamí sabía cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente ,la pesadez de mis párpados me impedía abrir los ojos pero pude notar que estaba sobre algo sumamente hablando , eso quería decir que ya no estaba en aquel bosque frío y mojado .tuve que hacer un inmenso esfuerzo para poder abrir los ojos, espere ese molesto ardor que causaría la luz, pero este nunca llegó

me di cuenta de que estaba en una habitación y que además se encontraba completamente oscuro

Los recuerdos de lo que había pasado embargaron mi mente , aquel demonio oso atacandome y entonces fui rescatada por nada más ni nada menos que Sesshomaru.

Ahora sí creía que había muerto a manos de aquél demonio y había soñado que el medio hermano de ...él ...me había salvado ,de hecho eso era algo bastante fácil de creer e incluso más factible que lo que pasó ,pero yo sabía que no estaba muerta y que efectivamente había sido salvada por Sesshomaru

La puerta de aquella habitación se entreabrió ,y rápidamente cerré los ojos ...preguntándome al instante ...porque los había cerrado? escuché pequeños pasos dirigiéndose hacia dónde me encontraba recostada

\- Señorita kagome?-

Era la voz de la pequeña Rin ,la cual era imposible que yo ignorara , así que decidí abrir mis ojos y dedicarle una sonrisa

-Hola Rin - le dije mientras la miraba

-Señorita Kagome que bueno que despertó , he estado muy preocupada por usted -

Se podía leer en su mirada que no bromeaba estaba totalmente llena de preocupación, por lo cual decidí incorporarme poco a poco pero al sentarme sobre mi misma un fuerte dolor invadió mi cuerpo sacudiéndolo por lo cual hice un gesto de dolor

-No se mueva señorita kagome está todavía muy débil-

\- Qué fue lo que pasó Rin -

Logré decir antes de qué otro dolor cortará por completo mi voz

-El señor Sesshomaru .Jaken y yo la encontramos cuando un demonio trataba de matarla pero gracias al señor Sesshomaru no sucedió pero usted tiene una herida en su estómago ,supongo que algo del ataque de aquel demonio le llegó-

Bueno ahora no había dudas Sesshomaru el medio hermano de Inuyasha me salvó la vida y por si fuera poco también descubrí que estaba herida, bueno ésto no podía empeorar. Pero era demasiado rápido para decidir eso , la puerta se volvió a abrir y Sesshomaru apareció

-Rin ve con Jaken -

Con voz fría y carente de emoción dio la orden a la pequeña quien solo volteo para dedicarme una sonrisa de disculpa y salió disparada de aquel cuarto o lo que creía era un cuarto

-Humana-

-Gracias Sesshomaru-

-No lo hice por ti... acaso crees que me importaría menos tu vida sólo porque eres la hembra del bestia de mi medio hermano? ... Tienes que agradecerle a Rin ella fue la que me suplicó para traerte y para salvar tu débil y patética vida-

Bueno , está bien , él me había salvado la vida pero eso no le daba el derecho de ser un imbécil

-Que desagradable puedes llegar hacer , por cierto oh gran Daiyoukai donde diablos estoy ?-

-Cuida tus palabras humana yo no soy el idiota de Inuyasha -

-Me importa un comino quién te creas que seas , sólo estoy pidiendo que me digas donde estoy -

-Soy el gran Sesshomaru , hijo de el gran demonio perro Inu No Taisho y gobernante de las tierras del Oeste , donde crees que estás pequeña , débil y patética humana-

-Oh gran Lord de las tierras del Oeste ! Acaso está usted sordo ?

Si te pregunté dónde estoy es porque no lo sé genio -

Me lanzó una mirada fría y asesina parecía como si quisiera cortarme la cabeza ahí mismo... bien... eso estaba bien para mí porque yo realmente quería clavarle una flecha en su gran y engreído pecho.

Hizo un ruido entré rugido y resoplido para después darse la vuelta y desaparecer pero antes de que saliera totalmente sin voltearse hablo

-Trata de descansar , sólo te permitiré quedarte un día más y después te echaré. para que regreses a los brazos de el débil de inuyasha y a tú patética aldea -

Estaba por lanzar otra ronda de comentarios respecto a su actitud pero desapareció , así que decidí ignorarlo y descansar tenía que recuperar fuerza para largarme de aquél lugar, aunque realmente no sabía a dónde iría no quería regresar a la aldea, no aún todavía tenía mucho qué pensar

 **POV INUYASHA**

Tuve que esperar a que Sango y Miroku se durmieran para salir a buscar algún rastro de kagome. Pero qué carajos le pasaba a la maldita exterminadora ? evitar que la encontrará al punto de dejarme inconsciente ? ...ella realmente estaba loca.

SalÍ saltando de árbol en árbol tratando de localizar el aroma de kagome, me alejaba rápidamente de la aldea y aún no tenía ni rastro de ella , pero cuando estaba por regresar a la aldea ..mi olfato se topó con el particular y dulce olor de su sangre, preocupado porque algo le pudiera haber pasado salí disparado hacia dónde quedaba su rastro cuando llegué me topé con un árbol dónde podía oler perfectamente la sangre de kagome pero también podía oler la maldita esencia de Sesshomaru.

Pero porque se encontraría el olor de kagome y la esencia de mi medio hermano en el mismo lugar?

Una idea cruzó mi mente logrando qué de mi pecho saliera un rugido de furia, si el imbécil de Sesshomaru había dañado a kagome sería su tumba!

Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, una voz que yo conocía a la perfección ..acaso sería que me estaba volviendo loco?

 _Inuyasha no me olvides , deja que esa mujer se largue de tu vida_

Sonreí ante tal comentario de aquella voz sabía perfectamente que ella, que mi hermosa kikyo estaba muerta, pero algo dentro de mí no la quería dejar ir posiblemente aquella loca voz tuviera razón.

Me senté al pie de aquel árbol y cerré mis ojos esperando que el sueño llegará para así poder no sólo oírla sino también verla, kagome podía esperar y yo sabía que ella me entendería ,después de todo ella sabía que nunca dejaría de amar a kikyo...

 **...**

 **Hola pues aquí la tercera parte espero que les guste y por favor sigan dejando sus comentarios**

 **Gracias a**

 _ **Zabitamt1975**_

 _ **Celeste**_

 _ **Ryan Taisho**_

 _ **Fridsienta**_

 **Por sus comentarios y sus sugerencias de verdad tomó todos sus comentarios en cuenta**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son obra de la magnífica imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi**_

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

 _ **UN AMOR INESPERADO**_

 _ **Pov Kagome**_

Un rayo de luz se colaba por la ventana o lo que parecían ser una ventana, abrí mis ojos por completo y me senté en la orilla de la cama mi ropa era una túnica blanca y larga , curiosamente no recordaba que ayer la tuviera puesta pero supongo que era así , otro pensamiento invadió mi mente haciéndome sonrojar ...quién me había cambiado de ropa? esperaba que no hubiera sido Sesshomaru ,aunque inmediatamente después de imaginarme al gran Lord del oeste cambiando a una humana en vez de darme pena, una sonora carcajada brotó de mi pecho.

Sintiéndome completamente descansada y más relajada , me encaminé hacia la puerta y salí a un pasillo extremadamente largo no entendía cómo en esta época existía. una estructura como ésta.

Caminé por el largo pasillo pasando varias puerta, giré a la derecha y me encontré con un gran y hermoso jardín en el cual la pequeña Rin y Jaken parecían estar jugando , aunque más bien Rin es la que parecía estar jugando mientras Jaken la cuidaba .

\- Señorita kagome- gritó Rin al verme y corrió hacia mí con una sonrisa

-Hola Rin -

-El amo bonito ordenó que en cuanto despertarás fueras a verlo humana -

Dijo Jaken con cara de repulsión humana , asentí con la cabeza mientras le dirigía una mirada muy poco amable la cual hizo al pequeño demonio retroceder unos pasos... pero qué le pasaba a esta gente con los humanos? qué acaso sólo Rin era digna de estar aquí o acaso están ciegos?

Me dirigí hacia la puerta para entrar en lo que había deducido era un castillo ,bastante grande, antes de girarme pregunté

-Y donde esta Sesshomaru?-

-Está encerrado en un cuarto donde siempre esta hablando con sus generales- dijo la pequeña

-Sigue derecho cuando entres y encontrarás una puerta con una luna ahí es donde mi amó está- habló Jaken

Me giré y caminé por aquel pasillo hasta encontrar aquella puerta, me paré justo delante de ella y tomé una profunda inhalación ,esto se pondría feo, reuniendo todo el valor toque la puerta pero nadie abrió , así que decidí abrir y sí , ahí estaba Sesshomaru en todo su esplendor nunca lo había visto sin su armadura, pero al verlo parado y de espaldas podía apreciar que tenía un cuerpo envidiable era más ancho que su hermano y más musculoso, giró su cabeza y aprecie su cara, siempre me había parecido bastante guapo pero ahora ...

-Humana-

Fue lo único que me dijo mientras me observaba

-Sesshomaru , q querías verme -

Si , lo inimaginable ocurría , estaba nerviosa al verlo a los ojos

 **Pov Sesshomaru**

Oli a la humana antes de que tocara mi puerta , su olor era dulce mezclado con jazmín un olor agradable

 _ **Si es un olor agradable y delicioso**_

Yako mi bestia interna estaba vuelto loco con aquel aroma y hacia que mis pensamientos se mezclaran con los suyos.

La escuche tomar aire y su aroma se volvió más fuerte , ella estaba decidida , pero decidida a que?

Tocó una vez pero no respondí , conociendo su conducta ella entraría de todas formas . escuche la puerta abrirse y podía sentir la mirada de ella sobre mi espalda , era una sensación extraña y nueva para mi , nunca dejaría a un humano verme sin armadura y menos permitiría la insolencia de que se me quedara viendo.

Voltee la cabeza y me tope con sus ojos chocolates admirandome . claro no podía esperar menos yo era el gran Lord de las tierras del Oeste , la observa de igual manera y aquella túnica blanca causó aún peores pensamientos de parte de Yoko

-Humana- le dije

-Sesshomaru q querías verme ?-

Y su aroma cambio , a un aroma dulzón ella estaba nerviosa , sonreí a mis adentros , no se porque esto me causaba satisfacción , ella era simplemente una humana pequeña e insignificante para mi , y era la hembra de el idiota de Inuyasha

 _ **Pero aún no la ha marcado , ella es una hembra libre aún**_

 _Callate Yoko no pedí tu opinión_

-Espero por tu bien que ya estés mejor , no planeo tenerte otro día más aquí , tu peste es asquerosa - le dije

 _ **Asquerosa? Ja ! Te agrada su olor**_

 _Que te calles Yoko !_

-Enserio no niegas que eres hermano de Inuyasha - resopló la humana .

Me estaba comparando con ese idiota ? , ahora si la

-No me compares con esa basura - dije mostrando mi semblante siempre frío y dándole la mirada más gélida que tenia , ella se estremeció , pensé que la tenía pero su temperamento era impredecible , un color rojo subió por sus mejillas y su olor se hizo agridulce , alce una ceja en su dirección queriendo saber que pasaría a continuación ..ella llevo sus manos a la cintura se inclinó hacia delante y me gritó !? A mi? Al gran Sesshomaru?

-Escucha Daiyoukai de pacotilla, me aleje de el tonto de tu hermano porque aunque lo amo se comporta como un tarado ! Pero a ti -Dijo señalándome con un dedo- A ti no te permito que me hables así o si quiera me grites , no estoy aquí por gusto... te agradezco tu hospitalidad pero me largooooo !-

Y sin más se dio media vuelta y salió de mi vista , juro por Kami que ahora sí iba a asesinarla ! Gritarme a mi ? Solo merecía la muerte

 _ **Tiene una lengua aguda ! Me gusta , nos gusta Sesshomaru!**_

 _Callate Yoko ! Yo odio a los humanos !_

...

 **Disculpen por tardar en actualizar pero he estado muy ocupada :(**

 **Espero les guste este capitulo y dejen muchos muchos comentarios ya saben que los leo todos y los tomó en cuenta siempre ...**

 **Tratare de actualizar dos veces por semana ;) los amo bye !**

 _ **Gracias a :**_

 _Ryan Taisho_

 _Paovampire_

 _Celeste_

 _ **Por comentar el capítulo anterior ... ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son obra de la magnífica imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi**_

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

 _ **UN AMOR INESPERADO**_

 _ **POV INUYASHA**_

Desperté súbitamente por el ruido de una rama al quebrarse , lo primero que note fue que me había quedado dormido debajo de aquel árbol , agudize mis sentidos para encontrar la razón de aquel ruido ,pero no note nada extraño me levanté de un movimiento estirando los brazos hacia el cielo mientras una sonrisa aparecía en mi cara , había soñado con ella ... Pero era inquietante lo que me había dicho esta vez , fhe! Luego me ocuparía de eso ,ahora necesitaba llegar a la aldea , por lo que me había dicho la pulga Mioga hoy no era exactamente el mejor día para estar afuera y de la noche ni hablar.

Llegue a la aldea y fui recibido por el hiraikotsu de Sango ...

-Que demonios pasa Sango?-

-Oh Inuyasha eres tu , lo siento ya sabes que día es hoy y bueno estoy algo nerviosa , por cierto donde estabas -

La pregunta venia mas como una acusación que como un pregunta

-Fhe ! Eso no te importa -

Salí saltando de ahí antes de recibir otro ataque de Sango , llegue a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede , un montón de niños humanos y Shipoo estaban sentados a su alrededor escuchando atentamente la historia que Kaede contaba , me quedé a escuchar y a recordar lo que pasaría esta noche

 _-Hoy ocurre algo muy particular en el mundo niños , la luna que ésta noche saldrá es llamada LA LUNA SANGRIENTA , se preguntaran que pasa y porque toda la aldea está tan asustada , verán esta noche gracias a la influencia de LA LUNA SANGRIENTA almas que fueron confinadas al infierno y no solo esas, sino también las que no pueden tomar el descanso eterno son traídas a caminar una vez más sobre la tierra , ya que son almas con odio o resentimientos no son almas amables y lo que las hace aún más peligrosas es que regresan a este mundo con el poder que tuvieron cuando estaban vivas , pero no se preocupen desde hace más de 50 años las aldeas son cuidadas por un campo de energía purificadora que debe poner la sacerdotisa en turno , es por eso que cada aldea tiene una ,escuchen bien mis palabras y recuerdenlas siempre , JAMÁS en una noche así, se debe salir del campo hecho por la sacerdotisa ya que por más fuertes que sean no ganaran y sus almas serán arrastradas al_

 _Infierno , y por que no ganaran ? Bueno ..._

 _Como matas a algo que ya está muerto ?_

Volver a escuchar esa historia hizo que tuviera escalofríos , la misma reacción que tuve cuando mi madre me la contó hace ya mucho tiempo cuando yo era aún un cachorro

 _ **Esta noche estaré aquí para ti , esta noche la luna será testigo de la culminación de este amor ..**_

Las palabras de Kikyo vinieron a mi mente , ella volverá esta noche ?,y si es así que es lo que quiere lograr ?

...

 **POV Sesshomaru**

Tuve que resistir mis instintos de asesinar a la pequeña sacerdotisa cuando se marchó echando humo , aunque no fue difícil ,la manera en la que me encaró como si ella fuese capaz de detenerme me hizo gracia , mientras que a Yoko otro tipo de pensamientos lo tenían ocupado , era molesto escuchar a Yoko diciendo ese tipo de cosas sobre una pobre humana , mientras pensaba todo esto recorrí el camino hacia Rin y Jaken ya que hoy era noche de LUNA SANGRIENTA , estupideces , pero aún así como Lord del Oeste era mi obligación mantener a todos mis sirvientes a salvo y eso incluía a Rin .

-Jaken , al atardecer lleva a Rin a su habitación y no salgan hasta la mañana -

Di la orden mientras pasaba a lado de ellos dispuesto a preparme para hoy

-Si amo bonito !-

-Que pasa esta noche señor Jaken?-

Escuche a Rin preguntar y me detuve

-Esta noche los muertos reviven niña tonta y el gran Sesshomaru, mi amo bonito se encarga de protegernos -

-Es sobre la LUNA SANGRIENTA?-

no tenía idea de porque Rin sabia eso ella solo era una pequeña humana que fue maltratada por su propia especie

-Y como sabes eso Rin- le pregunté

-Cuando yo vivía con los humanos Señor Sesshomaru. La sacerdotisa de aquella aldea contó una historia similar-

-Ya veo - fue lo único que dije

-Pero Señor Sesshomaru , la sacerdotisa dijo que solo un campo de energía purificadora podría mantener a las almas malignas fuera -

-Niña ingenua , te explicare para que mi amo bonito no tenga que gastar su preciada saliva en ti, el Señor Sesshomaru en el centro de el castillo concentra todo su poder para después desplegar toda su aura demoníaca alrededor , como un campo de fuerza y debido al enorme poder del amo esas repugnantes almas no se acercan -

-Eso quiere decir que el amo Sesshomaru es muy fuerte , Rin está feliz por eso - dijo Rin

Sin escuchar más me di la vuelta y me marché ,mi aura demoníaca era fuerte al grado de hacer retroceder a las podridas almas tanto de humanos como de demonios , pero eso traía una desventaja enorme, ya que durante ese momento mi alma prácticamente vaga por todo lo que alcance a cubrir mi aura demoniaca, dejando mi cuerpo prácticamente como un recipiente vacío , la única ventaja con la que contaba era que todos mis enemigos estarían ocupados haciéndose cargo de aquellas putredas almas , ahora necesitaba comenzar a concentrarme ya que aunque era el gran Sesshomaru esta práctica agotaba toda mi energía , realmente estas noches eran una molestia ,

 _ **Mandaste a la sacerdotisa fuera Sesshomaru , es lo mismo que condenarla a muerte**_

 _Yoko ella se fue en la mañana a esa hora ya debería de estar en la aldea con aquella vieja sacerdotisa_

 _ **Y con el idiota de Inuyasha**_

 _Eso no es de nuestra incumbencia Yoko_

 _ **Por favor Sesshomaru sabes que su actitud y su olor te gustan ! Nos gustan**_

 _Deberías dejar de pensar en tonterías y concentrarte en lo de esta noche_

 _ **Tonterías ? Cuanto tiempo dejarás que tu orgullo te ciegue**_

 _Ya callate Yoko empecemos concentrate_

Las conversaciones con Yoko últimamente no iban bien , en el centro de mi castillo había un lugar especial para estas noches, un cuarto oscuro con un pequeño cojín en el centro .

Me senté en el cojín y comencé ...

Tiempo después , no se exactamente cuanto , mi concentración fue rota por el azote de puertas y gritos , supe entonces que la noche había llegado.

Todos mis generales se encontraban en cada puerta y rincón de el castillo preparados por si algo salía mal, aunque nunca sucedia tal cosa ...

Escuche las campanas que me anunciaban que era hora y que todo estaba listo , así que cierre mis ojos y deje a Yako desprender toda el aura demoníaca de la que éramos capaces , sentí entonces poco a poco como esta comenzaba a cubrir el castillo y parte de el bosque que lo rodeaba . comencé a notar cada una de las almas del inframundo que habían comenzado a salir ya . y al notar mi aura no se acercaban más

 _ **La sacerdotisa . percibo el olor de su sangre**_

 _Que demonios hace ella aun cerca de aquí ?_

 _ **Eso importa ?. Esta herida y hay un alma oscura a su alrededor**_

 _Estúpida humana ! Maldita sea ..._

 _ **Vamos !**_

 _No arriesgaré mi castillo por ella_

Pero en realidad a algo dentro de mí no le gusto haber percibido el olor de su sangre , un malestar se comenzó a formar en mi pecho y pude notar a Yako tomando control de todo

 _Que demonios haces Yako_

 _ **Salvar a la que deseo sea mi hembra , imbécil!**_

Por extraño que parezca deje de pelear contra Yako y deje que tomara el control , que salvara a la sacerdotisa ...

...

 **Holaaa pues aquí el quinto capítulo ;)**

 **Espero de todo corazón que les allá gustado dejen sus comentarios y den en favoritos por fa ! Los amo de verdad sin ustedes esto no tendría sentido**

 **Quiero agradecer a :**

 _paovampire_

 _zabitamt1975_

 _Britney ( jajaja ame tus comentarios gracias )_

 _celeste_

 _Angélica_

 **Por haber comentado el capítulo anterior ;)**

 **Nos leemos mas pronto de lo que creen bye !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son obra de la magnífica imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **UN AMOR INESPERADO**

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 **Por Kagome**

Salí de aquél lugar echando humo , que le pasaba a Sesshomaru ? , quien se creía para humillarme de aquella manera ?

Encontré la salida después de vagar un buen rato por el enorme castillo , donde había quedado más que impresionada por el buen gusto de Sesshomaru , claro no era como si se lo fuese a decir , ash! Engreído !

Salí por dos enormes puertas que daban hacia un camino de tierra , más adelante se encontraba un muro gigantesco donde dos demonios se encontraban , imagino que cuidando la entrada , cuando pase a lado de ellos para adentrarme hacia el bosque, mire sus expresiones que eran de asombro ... Gire los ojos y seguí hacia adelante , llegue seguramente no muy lejos de ahí , cuando mi cuerpo se comenzó a sentir cansado y pesado .

Revise el área en busca de presencias demoníacas y no encontré nada , así que decidí ceder a las demandas de mi cuerpo y me recoste en el tronco de un árbol cercano.

Fijando mi vista hacia el cielo pude ver como el escaso viento jugaba con las ramas de los árboles y el sol bañaba todo el paisaje otorgándole luz y creando un hermoso cuadro digno de ver .

A mi mente llegaron aquellos ojos dorados de Inuyasha , esos que amaba tanto y por los cuales he sufrido ya demasiado.

Suspire y cerré mis ojos , debí de haber perdido más sangre de la que creí , porque inmediatamente me sumergí en sueños.

Antes de perder la conciencia volví a mirar aquellos ojos dorados , pero ahora más estrechos y me veían con frialdad , los ojos de Sesshomaru.

No note cuánto tiempo dormí pero al abrir los ojos los colores los colores anaranjados del cielo y el frío aire me dijeron que ya estaba por anochecer , así que me levante notando mi cuerpo mucho más relajado y ligero , era momento de regresar ...

Me disponía a caminar cuando note una inmensa energía maligna que oscurecía todo a su paso

-Q.. Qué sucede - susurre

Aquella energía era completamente maligna tan llena de odio que ... Tenía miedo.

Gire para tratar de encontrar de donde provenía tan maligna energía pero no podía notar ningún individuo en particular , que estaba pasando? .

Los últimos rayos de sol se ocultaron , dándole paso a la oscuridad la cual era mucho más penetrante que en otras ocasiones , esta oscuridad se tragaba todo cuanto tenía a mi alrededor y por un momento quede sumergida en una completa oscuridad y en un silencio francamente atemorizante, poco a poco la luz de la luna fue iluminando mi alrededor . baje la mirada al piso extrañada de la tenue luz anaranjada que se veía reflejada , entonces mi corazón se detuvo un segundo , no no esto no podía estar pasando , alze la mirada al cielo y mis ojos se abrieron inmensamente , la luna ... Hoy es noche de LUNA SANGRIENTA.

Los recuerdos de aquella vez en la que la anciana Kaede me había contado sobre esto vinieron a mi memoria

 _Cada cierto tiempo la Luna toma una tonalidad rojiza ... Las almas del inframundo regresan ... Es tu deber aprender a controlar tu poder para así poder crear aquel campo ... Nunca salgas de el campo ... MUERTE ..._

Los fragmentos de la conversación no ayudaban al creciente pánico que experimentaba , yo misma había cavado mi propia tumba al quedarme dormida en aquel árbol . ... Como fui tan descuidada como para no saber que hoy era aquel dia?,

\- Cuando te sentí , realmente no podía creer que fueras tu -

Me quede helada al escuchar aquella voz , aún con el ligero tono a ultratumba detrás de ella , esa era la voz de ...

-Kikyo - susurre girando mi cabeza hacia donde provenía el sonido de su voz

-Kagome - fue lo que recibí como respuesta . mientras veía como de las sombras salió aquella mujer por la que he pasado tanto sufrimiento

Qué hacía ella aquí ?

Al final su alma había sido lanzada al infierno ?

-Qué haces aquí ?- le cuestione

\- Gracias al amor que le tengo a Inuyasha , mi alma no estará en paz hasta que lo tenga a mi lado - me dijo mientras sonreía

-Viniste a matarlo?- Su sonrisa se extendió aún más

-Si , y ya que estas afuera , tu pequeña y débil intento de sacerdotisa , también te matare -

-Estas loca! , si matas a Inuyasha ... Eso no es amor Kikyo !- Grite asombrada de lo que quería hacerle a quien supuestamente ella amaba

-Si no lo mató y lo llevo conmigo al infierno mi alma no descansara , y no pienso dejar que sea feliz contigo , una copia de mi -

Me había dado en el orgullo

-Yo no soy una copia de ti !-

Grite y note una luz rojiza que se aproximaba a mi , Kikyo había lanzado una de sus flechas hacia mí , aquella flecha repleta de energía maligna fue a parar a mi hombro , y quemaba como el infierno tenerla dentro.

Lanze un grito cuando la tome y quemó mis manos , pero tenía que sacarla , de un tirón la flecha estaba fuera , me sostuve el hombro ya que inmediatamente comenzó a sangrar , necesitaba salir de ahí ... Pero a donde ? .

Por un momento me encontré pensando en Sesshomaru e inmediatamente ,realmente temí que aquella flecha tuviera alguna clase de veneno , ya que había comenzado a alucinar .

-Eres débil Kagome , y una copia , se que Inuyasha te compara conmigo y eso es porque solo me ama a mi y aunque tu lo ames el nunca te corresponderá , permite que te libre de tu dolor y déjame matarte -

Sus palabras me dolieron en lo más hondo , pero sabía que ella tenía razón en algo ... Inuyasha solo la amaria a ella ... Pero no por eso iba a dejar que me matara , aunque bueno no tenía mucho que hacer contra ella.

La pérdida de sangre de mi anterior herida realmente no ayudaba al constante goteo de mi hombro , por lo que comencé a sentirme mareada y a notar como los bordes de mi mirada se oscurecía, caí en una rodilla con la cabeza agachada , esto no podía ser el final ...

Escuche un ruido y luego el cuerpo de alguien ser lanzado por el aire , alce los ojos y ahí estaban , esos ojos dorados de nuevo salvandome , Sesshomaru se levantaba imponente frente a Kikyo quien ahora parecía débil , tirada en el piso

-Jajajajajaja , Sesshomaru qué haces aquí ? Vienes a defender a una humana ? , y tu castillo ?-

Sesshomaru no respondió e hizo la cosa más extraña del mundo , se dio vuelta y se agacho hasta quedar a mi altura en el piso , no dijo nada solo me quitó la mano del hombro y pasó sus dedos por mi sangre , algo cambió en él cuando la olió , sus ojos cambiaron a un rojo intenso y volteo a tiempo para esquivar otra flecha de Kikyo , la cual por cierto pasó rozando mi mejilla , inmediatamente Sesshomaru se lanzó contra Kikyo derribandola una y otra vez , las mismas veces que ella solo reia mas alto y se volvía a levantar.

En un descuido de Sesshomaru , cuando volteaba a ver donde me encontraba , Kikyo disparó su flecha directa al abdomen de Sesshomaru , el cual inmediatamente se sacó la flecha y giró hacia mí,

Sus ojos rojos encontraron los míos y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo , un escalofrío agradable ...

Se lanzó hacia donde yo me encontraba y me tomo en brazos para alejarse volando de ahí.

Humo... , humo se levantaba por todo alrededor de el castillo, que había pasado ? , me pregunté , pero apenas nos acercamos lo vi , poderosos demonios muchos de ellos , luchaban contra todas las almas del infierno que buscaban entrar al castillo , almas de humanos y demonios caían una y otra vez , volviendo a levantarse , no pasaría mucho tiempo para que lograran penetrar al castillo.

Descendimos justo en la puerta principal de el castillo , la que estaba dentro de los muros , con cuidado Sesshomaru me depositó en el piso recargando mi espalda contra las puertas

-No te muevas - fue más una petición que una orden , y eso por parte de el Lord del Oeste . era demasiado

Note mi hombro palpitar y me di cuenta que aún sangraba mucho , debía parar la hemorragia si no quería desangrarme aquí , corte un trapo de tela de aquel camisón blanco que traía la cual ya estaba bañada en sangre ... Un momento ... Había sangre más oscura en mi túnica , empapandola por completo ...esa no era mi sangre ... Era de ... Levanté la vista hacia Sesshomaru quien estaba en plena transformación , se había convertido en el gran Demonio Perro hijo de Inu No Taisho y era impresionante la belleza que ésta vista me causaba , quién negaría que Sesshomaru realmente era magnífico de esa forma ,sus ojos que aunque eran rojos eran espectaculares , su hermoso pelaje blanco a juego con sus marcas azules y ... Rojas ? ... En ese momento recordé la sangre en mi camisón era de el mismo oscuro que la enorme mancha que ahora adornaba todo el pecho de Sesshomaru ... Estaba herido y no era una simple herida ...

En ese momento llegó Rin corriendo a mi lado

-Señorita Kagome ! Jaken está luchando con un demonio pequeño que logró entrar al castillo - lo dijo llorando mientras se aventaba a mis brazos , irónicamente no había notado mi camisón lleno de sangre , hasta que se separó y de nuevo en vez de mirarme a mí sus ojos viajaron hasta donde peleaba Sesshomaru

-Que hace el Señor Sesshomaru afuera peleando ?-

Su pregunta me inquieto y me confundió bastante

-Porque no tendría que estarlo Rin?- le pregunté

-El debería estar en el centro de el castillo creando con su aura demoníaca un campo de fuerza que impidiera entrar a esas cosas . oh por kami señorita Kagome esta herida -

Dijo notando por primera vez mi aspecto , pero yo no prestaba atención a eso . ella había dicho que Sesshomaru tendría que estar haciendo un campo para proteger su castillo , las palabras de Kikyo resonaron en mi mente

 _Jajajajajaja , Sesshomaru qué haces aquí ? Vienes a defender a una humana ? , y tu castillo ?_

El había ido a rescatarme y había dejado su castillo sin protección , todo por ... Mi?

Todo sucedió muy rápido, un extraño poder palpito dentro de mí y grité al aire , mientras Sesshomaru volteaba a verme y Rin se alejaba asustada , no podía permitir que esto pasara , no después de lo que él había hecho por mi , yo no era débil , un sentimiento de proteger se apoderó de mí y una luz blanca llenó mi visión , mientras me perdía en aquella inmensidad , no supe mas de mi , pero sabía que algo había ocurrido , solo no sabía que ...

...

 **Fin de el sexto cap , que tal les gusto ?**

 **Espero con ansias sus comentarios y ...**

 **Tan tan tan tan**

 **Por tardarme en subir capítulo XD les subire tres cap antes del lunes ... Yupi!**

 **Así que me pondre a escribir como loca jajajajaja**

 **Disfruten y gracias a todos los que comentaron en el cap anterior**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son obra de la magnífica imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **UN AMOR INESPERADO**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **POV Sesshomaru**

Yoko había tomado por completo el control de mis actos desde que habíamos olido la sangre de la sacerdotisa , pero al llegar al castillo y encontrar todo en caos realmente tanto yo y Yoko nos volvimos uno solo , el deber de proteger a los nuestros era mayor que cualquier discusión interna con el .

El abdomen me dolía y cada vez respiraba más agitadamente , era consciente de que la flecha de la ex humana de Inuyasha había dado hondo en mí y la maldita sangre no paraba , qué insolencia ! Atreverse a herirme se castigaba con la muerte , pero ella ya estaba muerta. Necesitaba resistir de aquí al amanecer para no tener más bajas de las que ya tenía.

Entonces lo sentí , segundos antes de oír su grito , un poder inmenso crepitó en el aire proveniente de ella , de la pequeña sacerdotisa , mientras gritaba observe a Rin a su lado . quien después de oír aquel grito se había comenzado alejar . porque Rin estaba afuera ? Y donde estaba Jaken? , esas preguntas quedaron en el aire cuando una luz blanca brotó de ella .

Que estaba pasando ?

Un segundo después aquella luz se extendió por todo el castillo haciendo retroceder a las inmundas almas , fue ahí donde me di cuenta de que aquella chiquilla había logrado crear un campo de fuerza , no cual sinceramente era admirable por el estado en el que se encontraba.

Descendí tomando mi forma humana hacia Rin

-Rin , que paso ? -

La niña rápidamente volteo a verme con aquellos ojos llorosos

-S ... Señor Sesshomaru , una de aquellas almas logró entrar y el señor Jaken - trago saliva - el señor Jaken peleó contra él y yo salí corriendo -

Así que eso había sucedido , eche un vistazo a mi alrededor , todos mis comandantes estaban atónitos y malheridos , sus miradas fijas en donde se encontraba ella.

-Reagrupense todos , quiero las bajas que tuvimos y que lleven a los heridos con Kadi , para que los atienda , AHORA !-

Todos empezaron a dispersarse ,

-Rin ve a buscar a Jaken , el inútil de seguro está desmayado , y despiertalo -

Rin salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación , alce la vista y contemple el inmenso campo de energía espiritual , era fuerte e inmenso , tenía que reconocer que era fuerte está humana . baje la vista y la encontré , seguía recargada donde la deje , solo que una especie de esfera brillante la rodeaba , quise acercarme a ella pero aquella energía que la rodeaba me rechazó de inmediato , ella estaba desmayada pero su poder no disminuia.

Tome asiento lo más cerca que pude , después de que aquella energía dejará de rodearla , la llevaría a una habitación , quizá a la misma que ocupó unas horas atrás

 _ **Te preocupa**_

 _Callate Yoko ! Ella nos ha ayudado , se merece este gesto de mi parte , estoy en deuda_

 _ **Si como digas , me pregunto por que Kikyo quería matarla**_

 _Esa muerta sigue enamorada de al híbrido , esta celosa de k ... K ..._

 _ **Kagome !**_

 _Si de ella , esperaremos a mañana para ver qué daños sufrió_

 _ **Quiero que sea mía Sesshomaru**_

 _Una humana jamás será para nosotros Yoko , yo odio a los humanos , son tan débiles y es tan asqueroso como se traicionan y matan entre ellos mismos_

 _ **Ella no es débil , y es pura y bondadosa , derretIra**_ _**aquel hielo al que llamas corazón**_

 _Callate Yoko . por milésima vez hoy , Callate !_

Yoko se callo , voltee a ver a la chiquilla , era impresionante que aún después de estar inconsciente , siguiera creando aquel campo de fuerza , tenía de admitir que aunque era humana débil no era

 **POV Kagome**

Todo en mí dolía como si hubiera corrido un maratón , abrí los ojos lentamente y lo primero que observé fue el techo de el castillo de Sesshomaru .

Sabía que era ahí donde me encontraba , pero no sabía que había pasado y porque estaba ahora en esta habitación.

La habitación anterior era más chica y de un color ocre , esta es amplia y blanca , la cama donde me encontraba era notablemente más cómoda , las esquinas estaban adornadas con troncos delgados que sostenían una especie de tela transparente por encima de la cama , en que habitación me encontraba esta vez ?

Gire mi cabeza notando por primera vez que alguien estaba acompañándome , y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver al gran Lord en una esquina recargado con los ojos cerrados ... Estará dormido? ... Se puede dormir de pie?

-Humana - ... No , no estaba dormido

-Me llamo Kagome , K-a-g-o-m-e -

-C...cómo te sientes -

Ahora que sucedía , porque estaba tartamudeando Sesshomaru , y por qué de pronto estaba feliz de verlo

-Si creo que sí- quise levantarme pero un mareo y un dolor agudo en mi hombro me lo impidieron

-Será mejor que no te muevas , acabaras manchando aún más mi cama -

Su , su cama? , estaba en la habitación de Sesshomaru?

Un color rojo subió por mi cara y levanté la vista para verlo a los ojos , gran error !

Aquellos ojos dorados no me quitaban la vista de encima y había ... Preocupación!? Detrás de ellos ... Y como si esto no pudiese empeorar más , acababa de notar que no tenia nada puesto debajo de las delgadas sábanas ...

-Que paso ?- necesitaba que habláramos de algo más para no concentrarme en mi desnudez

-Una alma loca y llena de ira te ataco y te clavo una flecha en el hombro , luego a pesar de tus heridas creaste un campo de fuerza para proteger el castillo , desde entonces has estado desmayada-

Bueno Sesshomaru no sabía lo que era la sutileza , pero agradecí en ese momento su honestidad , valla así que había logrado crear aquel campo ... Espera había dicho desde entonces ?

-Cuánto tiempo ha pasado - pregunté

-4 años - dijo con una cara seria

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!- fue todo lo que pude decir , 4 años , era enserio?

-No es cierto , era una broma- lo dijo con una cara igual a la anterior , era esto una especie de broma por parte de el ?

-Esto es una broma?-

-Si-

No pude mas y solté una carcajada mientras lagrimas caían por mis ojos , no supe si de dolor o de risa , oh pero mi risa no era por la broma en sí . no no no , era por la cara de Sesshomaru , y su intento de broma

-Solo has estado dormida toda la noche y mitad de el día de hoy - dijo dirigiéndome una mirada extraña , mientras salía de la habitación ... - Será mejor que te deje sola , necesitas cambiarte-

Y otra vez el pensamiento de que estaba desnuda frente a Sesshomaru logró ponerme roja como un tomate .

Mientras salía , realmente quería cambiarme pero me era imposible moverme sin sentir dolor o levantarme sin marearme , así que deje que el sueño me venciera una vez más , aunque esta vez con una sonrisa en la cara , él realmente había intentado bromear conmigo , cada vez Sesshomaru se colaba más y más a mi interior , y eso sabía de antemano , no era nada bueno , ya que el odiaba a los humanos , lo que me hacía preguntarme

Porque el me ha ayudado dos veces ? Y su actitud a cambiado al igual que su forma de mirarme ..porque?,

Y me deslice de nuevo a la inconsciencia

...

 **Hola ! Bueno antes que nada estos 3 cap que les prometí serán un poco cortos vale ?**

 **Espero que les guste el capitulo y espero sus comentarios con ansia**

 **Gracias a**

 _Ryan Taisho_

 _damalunaely_

 _zabitamt1975_

 _rossmysess_

 _selajarg_

 **Por comentar el capítulo anterior**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son obra de la magnífica imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **UN AMOR INESPERADO**

 **capítulo 8**

 **Pov Inuyasha**

La noche tenía algunos minutos de haber inundado la aldea , todo fuera del campo de fuerza hecho por Kaede , estaba completamente sumido en la oscuridad , me encontraba arriba de la choza de Kaede observando como todos y cada uno de los aldeanos entraban a sus hogares y cerraban puertas y ventanas , las únicas personas que quedamos afuera éramos , Sango , Miroku , Kaede y yo

-Espero que por sus niñerias , Kagome no esté en peligro Sango - hable

Recibí una mirada asesina de parte de Sango , pero era verdad , ni yo podría sobrevivir ahí afuera y Kagome aún no sabía hacer el campo de energía , había veces que realmente dudaba de que fuera a convertirse en la sacerdotisa de esta aldea , Kagome era atolondrada , mi atolondrada.

 _Estoy cerca mi amor , muy pronto estaremos juntos_

Aquellas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza , Kikyo ?

Que significaban aquellas palabras ?

Me levanté de un salto y camine hacia la parte de atrás de la cabaña , un fuerte destello de luz iluminó el cielo interrumpiendo por completo mis planes , salí corriendo a donde Kaede estaba

-Que demonios fue eso Kaede ?- pregunte

-Un campo de energía purificadora , y su poder es inmenso , quien sea que lo creó tiene un poder extraordinario-

-Fhe! Un campo de energía de esa magnitud?-

 _Ven Inuyasha ya estoy aquí_

Otra vez la voz de Kikyo , me llamaba y esta vez estaba seguro de que no estaba loco. Di media vuelta y me dirigí de nuevo hacia la parte trasera de la cabaña y entonces la vi, parada justo del otro lado del campo con una sonrisa cansada .

Era ella , era Kikyo , estaba sucia de sus ropas y cara ,un poco despeinada pero maldita sea , era ella

-K...k...Kikyo -

-Inuyasha- Su voz , demonios como extrañaba aquella voz, pero ...

-Kikyo , que haces aqui-

-He venido por ti , para que estemos juntos por toda la eternidad , sal Inuyasha y déjame encargarme de tu cuerpo físico-

Esto no podía ser verdad , ella había venido para matarme?

La amaba y quería estar con ella , pero no así

-Estás loca!- le grité - Es tu culpa que estos días yo lastimara a Kagome . te metias en mi cabeza cierto?-

-Así es , pero era lo mejor , tu nunca amaras a esa mujer;! Por eso estoy aquí yo !-

Yo amaba a Kagome, no igual de lo que alguna vez ame a Kikyo , pero rayos , ella no se merecía esto

-Kikyo yo te amo ! , y si hubiese alguna otra forma de estar a tu lado ... -

-No deseas morir conmigo? , esque tu amor no es tan grande?-

-No planeo morir , eso no quiere decir que yo no te ame, escucha , sería capaz de dejar a Kagome , si tu estuvieras aquí , aunque fueras de barro nuevamente , pero no morire Kikyo , no cuando kagome aún ...

-Kagome esta con el idiota de Sesshomaru , yo misma traté de matarla hace unos momentos , pero tu hermanito se interpuso-

Me quedé helado , kagome estaba con Sesshomaru?,

Eso no podía ser verdad , un estruendo me sacó de mis pensamientos, Kikyo lanzaba flecha tras flecha al campo

-Serás mío! , te mataré y así nos amaremos eternamente-

Quede aún más atónito ante aquellas palabras , esta no era la Kikyo que yo amaba , esta era solo un alma maldita , el campo resistía todos sus ataques mientras la oía maldecir una y otra vez , no dejaba de pensar en Kagome , que hacia ella con Sesshomaru?

-Él está enamorado de ella , y gracias a tu estúpida obsesión por mi , arrojaste a Kagome a sus brazos , no sera tuya nunca -

Su voz resonó en el aire a través de aquel campo , palabras que llegaron hasta el fondo de mi alma y de mi orgullo , ella no podía ser de nadie más que no fuese yo , Kagome era mía y Sesshomaru no me la quitaria.

Observe con esto último, como se alejaba Kikyo , con una sonrisa siniestra

-Nos vamos a ver pronto querido -

-Te amo Kikyo, perdoname-

Fue lo único que pude decirle mientras me encontraba ahí de pie observando una vez más como el amor se me escapa.

Esperaría al amanecer y entonces iría a recuperar a Kagome para marcarla y hacerla mía , si no podía tener a Kikyo , tendría a Kagome

...

 **Listo capítulo 8 terminado**

 **Recuerden que estos cap serán más cortos y espero sus comentarios heeeeee**

 **Comenten comenten porfavor :) los amo**

 **Gracias a**

 _Selajarg_

 _Ryan Taisho_

 **Por comentar el cap anterior ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son obra de la magnífica imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **UN AMOR INESPERADO**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Pov Sesshomaru**

Tuve un difícil momento cuando entre a la habitación y me di cuenta que Kadi al curar a la humana , la había despojado de todas sus prendas , dejándola completamente desnuda debajo de mis sábanas , y no ayudaban en nada los pensamientos de Yoko.

Lo poco de piel que podía apreciar bajo la línea de su mandíbula y clavícula , era realmente impresionante , tenía la sensación de que al tocarla sería como el satín , y la forma en la que las sábanas se moldeaban a su figura era...

Pero qué demonios estoy pensando ?! Ella es solo una humana y ...A que demonios se debía aquel intento fallido de broma de hace un momento ?

Esta chiquilla estaba logrando hacer algo raro en mi

 _ **Te estas enamorando**_

 _Yoko enserio ahora no_

Después de haber pasado un tiempo razonable de haberla dejado en la habitación para que se cambiará ,decidí regresar para ... decidí regresar y ya

Entre a mi habitación esperando encontrarme con su mal genio , pero en vez de eso una calma me recibió , ella aún dormía.

Me acerque a la cama y note que su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido , sin poder evitarlo me acerqué aún más hasta rozarle la mejilla con mis dedos e inmediatamente su gesto se relajo , sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba ocurriendo o lo que estaba haciendo , seguí acariciando su rostro

 _ **Verdad que es hermosa**_

 _Ya te habias tardado en decir algo Yoko_

 _ **Admite que te gusta que nos gusta**_

 _Eso nunca pasará , pero admito que después de todo no es tan fastidiosa , y es valiente y poderosa_

 _ **Jajaja con eso me conformo , orgulloso demonio , una humana ha cautivado nuestro corazón**_

 _Yoko ..._

 _ **Si si ya se , me callo**_

Decidí que era suficiente , esperaría que ella despertara para proponerle que se quedara el tiempo que quisiera aquí en el castillo , no estaba seguro si lo que decía Yoko fuese verdad , no conocía aquel sentimiento que estaba creciendo en mi interior así que no podía decir si realmente me estaba enamorando de la sacerdotisa , ja! Yo el gran Sesshomaru pensando esto , si alguien me lo hubiera sugerido hace 2 días , su muerte estaría asegurada , pero ahora ni siquiera sabía que era exactamente lo que sentía por aquella mujer.

Me aleje de la cama y deje que descansara , no era porque quisiera dejar de tocarla pero mi olfato no me fallaba , el idiota de Inuyasha se acercaba.

Salí de la habitación y camine por los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada principal de mi castillo , aún se notaban los destrozos de la noche pero en la mayoría estaba todo resuelto, salí hacia el bosque y me recargue en el árbol más cercano a la entrada y entonces minutos después Inuyasha salió hacia el claro

-Que demonios haces aquí híbrido - le dije al momento en que sus ojos se toparon conmigo

-Agh Sesshomaru insolente, ya me esperabas -

-Tu peste la huelo a kilómetros -

-No me importa lo que digas , vine por Kagome! Dónde está ?-

Yoko gruño dentro de mi , y note a Inuyasha cerrar los puños, uno de ellos en torno a colmillo de acero

-Ella está dentro de mi castillo, dime planeas entrar? Por que si es así , sabes que te matare , y es algo que no me molestaria hacer -

-Qué hace ella dentro de tu castillo?-

-Quien te crees para pedirme explicaciones?-

Ya me estaba colmando la insolencia con la que el asqueroso híbrido se dirigía hacia mi , como si fuéramos iguales ,

-Solo traela, se que odias a los humanos y ella es mi mujer , me la llevaré de aquí y no tendrás que verla nunca más -

Algo en el tono en que dijo, _mi mujer_ , me había hecho enojar bastante , quien se creía que era para decirle su mujer , ella ni siquiera estaba marcada por el

-Por lo que yo se , insignificante medio demonio , ella llegó aquí huyendo de ti y si mi olfato no me falla , que nunca lo hace , ella no es tu mujer -

Inuyasha rugía en mi dirección y desenvaino a colmillo de acero

-Eso no es algo que te concierne , y ella será mi mujer en cuanto la saque de tu asqueroso castillo hermanito -

Este animal tenía planeado marcarla en cuanto ella regresará a el

 _ **Eso no lo podemos permitir**_

 _Claro que no Yoko, ella es mía_

Mia? Había dicho mía? Eso no importaba ahora , lo único que importaba era que no dejaría que se la llevara , mataría ahora mismo a este asqueroso ser .

-Sientateee!

Escuche la voz de la humana gritar mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia donde estábamos . y como ya era costumbre aquel conjuro mando directamente a Inuyasha al suelo , me quedé sorprendido y por un momento me pareció bastante graciosa la situación.

Eso hasta que vi a la chiquilla inclinarse hacia un lado , rápidamente me encontré a su lado sosteniendola antes de que conectara con el suelo

-Que demonios haces Kagome - le respondió el bastardo intentando levantarse

-Sientate , sientate , sientatee , que h haces t tu aqui-

Le costaba trabajo hablar y no sabia porque , hasta que se zafo de mi agarre y note que el kimono azul que traía , estaba manchado de sangre , la sangre se extendía por su hombro derecho , donde la flecha de Kikyo la había dañado , pensé que para este momento ella estaría más que curada , pero no.

-Aghhh Kagome maldita , deja de hacer eso y vámonos de aquí , vine a llevarte -

 **Pov Kagome**

Me había despertado al sentir el roce de una caricia , lo cual era imposible, aquella sensación de ser acariciada se extendió más y más y no quería abrir los ojos , no después de que aquella caricia alejara las pesadillas.

Pero como siempre , nada era para siempre y abrí los ojos , justo en el momento en que Sesshomaru salió de la habitación, me quede plasmada de asombro , aquellas caricias , no no no podía ser ... O si?

Una vez más recordé mi desnudez y si el gran Señor Sesshomaru me hubiese acariciado , bueno no era bajo las mejores circunstancias que lo había hecho.

El dolor del hombro seguía ardiente y constante , en serio espero que aquella flecha no estuviera envenenada , pero por otra parte los mareos debido a la pérdida de sangre , se habían esfumado , así que me obligue a levantarme , tenía que hablar con Sesshomaru y pedirle que me dejara estar en el castillo solo unos días más , ya había tomado una decisión pero necesitaba tiempo para saber cómo la llevaría a cabo. Me incorpore notando que a un lado de la cama se hallaba un kimono azul marino adornado con pequeñas flores de cerezo , valla quien habría dejado esto aquí? Estoy segura que el gran Lord no tiene tan buen gusto , hahahaha aunque tampoco tiene sentido del humor , me coloque aquel hermoso kimono y camine hacia las puertas.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo , tantos años a su lado y mi sentido lo podía percibir perfectamente , Inuyasha estaba cerca.

Salí corriendo buscando la dirección de aquella energía , se encontraba en la puerta principal de el castillo.

Cuando llegue , Inuyasha envainada a colmillo de acero decidido a pelear contra su hermano , me apresure hacia ellos y grite

-Siéntate -

El conjuro surtió el efecto deseado e Inuyasha inmediatamente cayó al piso , comencé a notar mi mundo de lado , y me di cuenta que había estado a punto de caer al piso , pero Sesshomaru me detuvo ?...

-Que demonios haces Kagome -

-Sientate , sientate , sientatee , que h haces t tu aqui-

Me costaba respirar y no sabia porque , pero necesitaba que Inuyasha se fuera ahora mismo , no quería verlo

-Aghhh Kagome maldita , deja de hacer eso y vámonos de aquí , vine a llevarte-

-Yo no ire ... C contigo a ningún lado -

Le respondí y note a Inuyasha tensarse

-Tu vendras a mi lado porque eres mi mujer -

-Ella no se va contigo si no quiere , y si intentas llevartela , te matare-

Sesshomaru me tomó de los hombros por atrás y me coloco para que quedara detrás de él , a su espalda , esto era bueno y por segunda vez noté aquel escalofrío en mi cuerpo

-Maldito , pagaras por esto -,gritó Inuyasha sacudiendo su espada -Vientooo Cortante!- gritó , mientras yo cerraba los ojos y tomaba con fuerza la ropa de Sesshomaru

 **...**

 **Y aquí está el capítulo 9 por favor no me maten por dejarlo hasta ahí XD**

 **Suspenso time!**

 **Como prometí subi los tres capítulo antes del lunes XD , espero les guste y comenten mucho mucho que al leerlos me dan ganas de escribir mas y mas y nos leemos hasta el miércoles otra vez**

 **un beso chao !**

 **Quiero agradecer a**

 _rossmysess_

 _selajarg_

 _paovampire_

 **Por comentar el cap anterior gracias de verdad las amo ! 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son obra de la magnífica imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **UN AMOR INESPERADO**

 **capítulo 10**

 **Pov Kagome**

-Maldito , pagaras por esto -,gritó Inuyasha sacudiendo su espada -Vientooo Cortante!- gritó , mientras yo cerraba los ojos y tomaba con fuerza la ropa de Sesshomaru

Serre mis ojos a la espera de aquel ataque , de ante mano sabia lo destructivo que podría llegar hacer el viento cortante , no había salida de esto , espere ... Y espere , pero no sentí nada , esto debía ser el silencio después de la muerte , abrí lentamente los ojos y ahí estaba yo, en la misma posición que hace unos segundos , pero que había pasado? , escuche el estruendo de el ataque , las marcas en la tierra a nuestro alrededor decían que habíamos recibido el ataque de lleno , entonces que

-Crees en realidad que con un ataque tan mísero , podrás dañarme o acaso llegar a tocarla ?-

Sesshomaru hablo en un tono tan tranquilo que verdaderamente era desconcertante , pero ahora entendía todo , el ataque se dirigió hacia nosotros pero no nos tocó , como si un campo de energía nos hubiese protegido , Sesshomaru realmente era poderoso

-Eres un maldito Sesshomaru y tu Kagome una traicionera !-

Qué cosa había dicho Inuyasha ? Que yo era una traicionera ? ... Idiota ! , el poco autocontrol que tenía se rompió y aquella ira guardada broto

-El único traicionero aquí eres tu ! , o ya se te olvido todas las veces que me comparaste con tu preciada Kikyo ?, yo te di todo ! Tu ... Tu ... Estupido híbrido , celoso , atolondrado y posesivo ! Nunca te he importado y ahora vienes aquí a querer decirme traicionera ? Escúchame bien Inuya...-

Una mano interrumpió lo que estaba a punto de decirle , Sesshomaru levanto su brazo y habló

-Ya has oído a la humana , lárgate si aprecias tu vida , y no intentes buscarla ella se quedara aquí el tiempo que desee -

Pero que? ... Me había ofrecido quedarme el tiempo que necesite ? Wow al menos ahora no necesitaba pedirle que me deje quedar unos días , Sesshomaru , él realmente me ha salvado ya tres veces , este demonio causa aquella sensación extraña en mi ser

-Esto no se quedará así , tendrás que salir de el castillo en algún momento Kagome , y cuando Sesshomaru se descuide te are mía , te marcare como mi hembra y el ya no podrá hacer nada -

Sus palabras quedaron grabadas en mi mente , esto era todo, aquel amor acomulado se había deshecho ante las acciones y palabras de Inuyasha , y ahora aunque no quisiera , un dolor profundo en mi pecho brotó , aquel al que había amado solo me trataba como un trofeo , solo me quería porque yo había decidido alejarme , y seguramente por que Sesshomaru me estaba ayudando.

Lo vi dar media vuelta con una sonrisa macabra en su boca , se adentro al bosque y desapareció, dejándome ahí , con aquel dolor creciente , volví a sentir aquel mareo y esta vez no luche contra él , me deje ir.

 **POV SESSHOMARU**

El idiota de mi medio hermano se dio medio vuelta y se marchó , note de inmediato el olor salado de lágrimas , de sus lágrimas.

Quize darme la vuelta e irme , no sabía cómo lidiar con este tipo de cosas , pero casi al instante ella se inclinó de nuevo hacia el piso perdiendo la conciencia , la tome antes de que cayera y la cargue , instintivamente la acerque más a mi pecho , su aroma era amargo y salado , ella estaba triste y yo no sabia que hacer , un sentimiento brotó de mi pecho , era tristeza? Estaba triste por ella?

Entre al castillo, cada sirviente que se topaba conmigo hacía una reverencia y se marchaba , el lugar estaba completamente reparado.

Entre a mi habitación y la volví a colocar en mi cama , que se supone que le diría cuando despertara ? Y por qué tendría yo que decirle algo?

 _ **Animala**_

 _Yoko , que es esto que siento ?_

 _ **Ya te lo dije , Sesshomaru estamos enamorados**_

 _Como se que es eso y no simplemente lastima?_

 _ **Porque ? Por la misma razón que sientes esa opresión en el pecho por verla llorar , por la misma razón de que ahora te preguntas qué hacer para reconfortarla**_

Sonreí ante lo dicho por Yoko , el tenia razón ahora mismo me preguntaba que hacer para que regresara su genio altanero y que no daría por no verla llorar más.

En aquel momento viéndola tumbada en mi cama , llena de dolor y lágrimas , y después de las palabras de Yoko , lo supe , esta chiquilla estaba empezando a derretir mi corazón , estaba enamorandome de ella , de Kagome. Que bien se sentía su nombre en mi boca , como si estuviera destinado para que solo mis labios lo pronunciaran ... Kagome

Sali de la habitación para dejarla descansar , fui a buscar a Kadi , necesitaba saber por qué el hombro de la sacerdo... De Kagome , me corregí mentalmente, porque su hombro no había sanado aún , me dirigí hacia la parte trasera de el castillo donde una cabaña un poco demasiado grande se encontraba , entre sin tocar la puerta como era costumbre , el hecho de que me hubiese enamorado no quería decir que me volvería blando.

-Amo Sesshomaru , a que debo el honor de su visita?, ya he sanado a todos los comandantes de su ejército-

Dijo Kadi mientras hacía una reverencia hacia mi , Kadi era una bruja poderosa , con largo cabello negro y de piel blanca , baja de estatura debido a que siempre caminaba encorvada , sus dedos eran largos terminando en unas garras desagradables y sus ojos completamente blancos , la tenia a mi servicio desde que le había perdonado la vida , hace ya mucho tiempo

-Kadi , porque el hombro de . aquella sacerdotisa llamada Kagome no ha curado?-

-Mi amo , la flecha que aquella niña recibió es conocida como _la flecha de el inframundo_ -

-Está entonces envenenada?-

-No exactamente Amo -

-Explicate entonces Kadi , no tengo humor para tus rodeos -

-Aquella flecha fue creada de los poderes de una sacerdotisa que ha sido corrompida por el odio y la venganza , si aquella chiquilla hubiese recibido la flecha unos centímetros más hacia su pecho , automáticamente hubiera muerto , no es exactamente un veneno pero es parecido , el dolor que esta provoca solo se compara con ser quemado vivo , y si no se da en el punto , simplemente desmaya a la víctima por algunos días , pero aquella flecha tenía algo más , -

Desmayaba a su víctima algunos días ? Pero si Kagome había recibido la flecha y aún así había sido capaz de crear un campo de energía purificadora y de levantarse aún , quede sorprendido ante el poder de ella

-Que es ese más , Kadi , no juegues con mi paciencia -

-Aquella flecha contenía un conjuro , la muchacha debería estar muerta ya , aquel conjuro sacará su alma de su cuerpo y esta ira hacia aquel o aquella que realizó el conjuro , Amo, permítame decirle que el poder de aquella chiquilla es inmenso , y ha estado peleando contra aquel conjuro sin darse cuenta -

Ahora todo tenia mas sentido , por eso la herida no había sanado , la maldita muerta quería el alma de Kagome , seguramente para regresar a este mundo , pero donde conseguiría un cuerpo?

-desaste de el conjuro - dije

-No puedo hacerlo , Amo, la única capaz de hacerlo es ella misma -

-Y cómo hará eso ?-

-Necesita aprender a regresar el conjuro , yo puedo enseñarle , pero ella es la única con el poder de hacerlo -

-Lo harás en cuanto despierte -

-Si Amo Sesshomaru , pero déjeme decirle que no será de un día a otro , ella tendrá que controlar aquel conjuro para que tenga tiempo de aprender a devolverlo , será un entrenamiento donde sus poderes incrementaran , 3 meses por mucho -

3 meses? Kagome soportaría 3 meses aquel maldito dolor?

Y lo más importante ella quería quedarse aquí esos 3 meses?

-Amo, ella es perfectamente capaz de detener el conjuro 3 meses , después de eso será tan fuerte que lo devolverá -

-Vendré a buscarte con ella más tarde-

La bruja hizo una reverencia y entre humo grisáceo desapareció , Una bruja entrenará a una sacerdotisa, pero en qué líos te metes Kagome !

...

 **Hola! Pues aquí otro cap mas espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios**

 **;)**

 **Por cierto gracias a todos y todas por leerme y seguir esta historia , actualizare antes del viernes ;),yupiiiiiii hay que celebrar! OK no**

 **Quiero agradecer a**

 _ **Vanilla Croes**_ _: Agradezco que te guste ;) daré lo mejor para no defraudarte_

 _ **patty81medina:**_ _etoooooo , (/_\\) no me pegues porfass hahaha, aquí está el capítulo_

 _Espero lo disfrutes XD_

 _ **linithamonre77:**_ _estoy bien gracias y tu ? , espero poder actualizar mas seguido XD_

 _ **paovampire**_ _: La curiosidad es buena XD ya ya ya aquí está hahahaha_

 _ **rossmysess:**_ _Si lo se no es de Kami , pero tampoco es de Kami actualizar tan seguido hahahahaha OK tal vez si_

 _ **Angélica**_ _: un saludo Angélica ;)_

 _ **damalunaely**_ _: Gracias por tus comentarios , el suspenso es bueno jejeje_

 _ **Sandra Sirake :**_ _Gracias por seguir la historia y gracias por tu comentario me ha parecido muy buena idea aunque ya veremos que pasa ;)_

 _ **Guest**_ _: Tratare de hacerlos mas largos , por kami :)_

 **Gracias a todas por comentar y seguir la historia ;),un abrazo las amo !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen , son obra de la magnífica imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **UN AMOR INESPERADO**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Pov Kagome**

No deseaba abrir mis ojos , ni siquiera tenía esa curiosidad por saber donde me encontraba , nada tenía importancia justo ahora , para que abría mis ojos ? Me encontraba a 500 años de mi época y sola , sola .

Aunque no pude estar mucho tiempo sumergida en aquellos pensamientos , la vida es una traidora y cuando lo unico que queria era olvidarme de que el hombre al que ame me había tratado como un trofeo , me comparaba con kikyo y me había quedado a kilómetros de mi mejor amiga , el terrible dolor de mi hombro me atacó distrayendome lo suficiente y por desgracia , abrí mis ojos , ahí estaba de nuevo en la habitación de Sesshomaru tumbada mirando al techo y sintiendo un ardor molesto , que diablos tenia la flecha de Kikyo ?

-Estás despierta - Me agite ligeramente en la cama , ni siquiera había notado que alguien estuviera aquí y no me había imaginado siquiera que una mujer estaría esperando por mi

-Quién eres tú - pregunté

-Más bien quien realmente eres tú jovencita , solo vine a rectificar una sospecha , ahora me voy , no puedo estar aquí y más tarde cuando nos veamos no digas que ya he hablado contigo -

Y entre nubes grises desapareció aquella mujer , por su aura mágica debía ser una bruja y que hacía una bruja en el castillo de Sesshomaru?

Escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta lo cual era extraño , en el tiempo que he estado aquí nadie se había dignado hacerlo

-Adelante-

Y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver entrar nada más ni nada menos que al dueño de la habitación, algo había en su mirada, algo nuevo que no supe describir y para mi propio asombro me encontré a mi misma sonriendo , realmente algo andaba mal conmigo .

-Ya estas lista?- si bueno , no esperaba un "como estas" pero su actitud de hielo era algo difícil de tratar , aunque no tenía ánimos de enfrentarlo ahora mismo

-Sesshomaru yo , gracias por dejarme quedar en tu castillo , se que no es muy agra...-

-Mmmm , te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras , pero antes necesitas saber algo-

Y solo asi salio de la habitación , supuse que quería que me encontrara con el afuera , ni siquiera podía pensar en enojarme por su falta de tacto, Inuyasha se había robado una gran parte de mi, y la había tirado al cesto de la basura . Lentamente me levanté , otra vez , y salí de aquel lugar esta vez sin ni siquiera cambiarme el kimono manchado de sangre. Camine por los largos pasillos ya conocidos para mi y encontré el jardín al que fui a parar la primera vez , bueno quizá no conocía tan bien los pasillos ya que yo quería ir a mmmm lo que parecía ser una oficina para Sesshomaru, bueno no me fue tan mal , ahí en aquel jardín estaba él y aquella mujer que momentos antes me visito.

-Ven acércate -

 _Sí amo !_ Pensé irónicamente , y bufé interiormente

-Que pasa y quién es esta bruja?-

-Bruja? Ya se conocían?-

Habló Sesshomaru y volteo a ver a aquella mujer

-No no la conozco pero su aura no miente -

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos , no sé por qué tendría que estar tan impresionado a final de cuentas era una sacerdotisa, no?

-Escucha ella es Kadi , es una bruja muy poderosa que está a mi servicio desde hace mucho tiempo , la herida que llevas en el hombro ...-

Y así comenzó a relatar lo que Kikyo me había hecho, "la flecha de el inframundo" y mi habilidad nata para no morir , me ofreció la ayuda de Kadi , lo cual me sorprendió por varias razones , la primera porque el me ofrecía ayuda y la segunda , una sacerdotisa siendo entrenada por una bruja para regresar una maldición ? , la ironía de aquello logró despejar mi mente que estaba dormida , para que quería Kikyo mi alma , más bien mis almas?

-Entonces chiquilla , por ordenes de mi amo Sesshomaru yo Kadi te entrenare estos 3 meses-

-Esto es solo si aceptas - dijo Sesshomaru . Los mire un tanto impactada , de verdad eso se podía hacer? Y qué haría yo cuando aprendiera a regresar aquel conjuro ? Sería capaz?

Y entonces a mi mente acudieron aquellos recuerdos de mi tiempo con Inuyasha . las veces que se iba y me dejaba , las veces que Kikyo había tratado de matarme y los imagine riendo , burlándose de mí por ser débil y entonces , algo , no supe que , afloro en mi interior , Yo no sería nunca más aquella de la que todos se mofaban por ser débil , no estaría de nuevo dependiendo de alguien para que me salvara , pelearia mis peleas y saldría de aquí con la frente en alto , no permitiría que nadie robara mi vida ni que marcaran mi destino , así que hice la única cosa sensata que podía hacer

-Acepto , porfavor Bruja Kadi enséñeme todo lo que pueda y Sesshomaru por favor enséñame a pelear -

 **Pov Sesshomaru**

Acepto , porfavor Bruja Kadi enséñeme todo lo que pueda y Sesshomaru por favor enséñame a pelear -

Pero que había dicho? Que la enseñará a pelear ?

 _ **Esta chica es valiente , me gusta aún más**_

No respondí esta vez a Yoko , estaba como pocas veces , asombrado, ella me miraba con una determinación admirable y por primera vez en mucho tiempo , no sabía qué decir

 _ **Acepta**_

 _Pero es muy frágil ella no podrá_

 _ **No cometas el mismo error que Inuyasha , no la subestimes**_

Gruñi al escuchar lo que había dicho Yoko , yo ni de lejos era como ese asqueroso ser

-Esta bien , te entrenaré ,pero no aceptaré quejas , -,

Kadi me veía como si me hubiese vuelto loco y realmente no la culpaba , en realidad creo que comenzaba a volverme loco , aquella mujer delante de mí me volvía loco.

-Comencemos!- gritó entusiasmada , la mire detenidamente y antes de decir lo que le diría

-Kadi , puedes retirarte . la mandare a tu encuentro más tarde -

-Amo-,Kadi hizo una reverencia y se marchó , voltee a ver a Kagome y le dije

-Tienes que darte un baño , descansar y comer algo , te dije que no aceptarla quejas en el entrenamiento y si te estás cayendo de hambre y cansancio te quejaras -

Eso ultimo lo dije para ocultar mi preocupación por ella , no es buena idea este maldito sentimiento que crecía en mi

 **Pov Kagome**

La mirada que Sesshomaru me dio en ese momento hizo que toda mi piel se erizara , pero que era lo que tenía este demonio? , asentí con la cabeza a su petición , realmente me gustaría un baño y de la comida bueno , si tenía hambre.

-Sígueme- dijo mientras se adentraba una vez más al castillo , me dirigió de nuevo a su habitación lo cual me sorprendió

-Este es el único baño donde tendrás privacidad y creo que es el más parecido a uno de tu época , después de que salgas te mostrare tu habitación - dijo y salió de ahí , una vez más aquel escalofrío recorría mi piel , debía parara esto .

Entre en una pequeña puerta que se encontraba en la esquina derecha de la habitación , era de color caoba y su manija de un dorado intenso, puse mi mano sobre esta y abrí la puerta para quedarme totalmente asombrada , era un cuarto grande de un blanco luminoso , al fondo una especie de tina gigante hecha de lo que parecía ser bambú o eso creí, por dentro estaba forrada con algo parecido al mármol , y a su lado una cuerda , supuse que era para calentar el agua, alguien debía estar abajo calentando las piedras o eso pensé. Me asomé aún más y la tina estaba llena de deliciosa agua caliente , no lo pensé dos veces y me sumergí en aquella agua , delicioso simplemente delicioso

 _Mañana comenzaré mi entrenamiento, es momento de decirte adiós Inuyasha , te ame demasiado eso nunca lo olvidare , pero no morire por ti ._

Serre mis ojos y me dispuse a dejar todo en el pasado , nada me impediría conseguir de nuevo el rumbo de mi vida , y como si mi cuerpo reaccionara ante este pensamiento , mi hombro ardió aún más .

 _ **Quien eres realmente Kagome**_

Pensé escuchar una voz dentro de mi cabeza , pero posiblemente el vapor del baño y el sueño me hacían bromas

 _ **Quien eres KAGOME**_

 _ **...,...**_

 **Y porfavor no me maten por actualizar hasta hoy , tuve algunos problemas familiares , peroooooo ya estoy de vacaciones así que actualizare mas seguido muajaja**

 **Y si no dejan comentarios no lo áre ...?** **ﾟﾘﾒ** **OK no**

 **Espero que disfrutaran el capítulo 11 un abrazo las amo**

 **Quiero agradecer a**

 _ **linithamonre77 :**_ _hahahaha tu comentario fue genial ! Ntp Kikyo tendrá lo que se merece gracias por comentar_

 _ **damalunaely:**_ _siiii que emoción por fin sabe que se está enamorando , solo esperemos que no sea muy testarudo_

 _ **Paovampire;**_ _claro que no será fácil , vienen muchas situaciones críticas , pero ese toque de romance florecerá mucho_

 _ **Zabitamt1975;**_ _saludos! Espero te guste este capítulo ;)_

 _ **Sandra Sirake :**_ _hola! Ntp pondremos a prueba los celos de Sesh hahahaha y pues haber que pasa con Kikyo , la bruja ayudará mucho a Kagome ;)_

 _ **Sessholover:**_ _gracias ! Tu también eres genial ;)_

 **Gracias a todas por sus comentarios ;) nos leemos pronto ciao!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen , son obra de la magnífica imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **UN AMOR INESPERADO**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Narradora**

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Kagome había decidido empezar su entrenamiento y para el asombro de la Bruja Kadi , ella había logrado volverse increíblemente fuerte , la constancia y dedicación que la caracterizaban junto con su forma terca de ser , habían ayudado bastante , cada hechizo , maleficio , contraataque , y todo lo que una Bruja podía enseñarle , había sido aprendido y más aún , perfeccionado. Como su poder progresaba prontamente Kadi decidió también enseñarle lo poco que sabía sobre cómo controlar el poder de una sacerdotisa , cosa que se le había complicado a Kagome un poco , ya que el entrenamiento con Sesshomaru se había vuelto más pesado y más duro.

Cuando el dijo que no aceptaría quejas , ella nunca pensó que realmente habría momentos en los que quisiera tirar la toalla .

El significado de '"arduo entrenamiento" , había tomado un significado diferente para Kagome . En un principio todo había sido más sencillo , solo se limitaban a entrenar su condición física , su resistencia y velocidad , pero después de que a Sesshomaru le pareciera que ya estaba lista , habían empezado con las peleas frente a frente , no con el , pero si con algún demonio , regularmente más poderoso que ella , y por órdenes de su entrenador , no podía utilizar su poder de sacerdotisa así que terminaba cansadisima y noqueada regularmente .

-Vamos Kagome ! -

animaba Rin a la sacerdotisa , mientras esta se enfrentaba a uno de los generales demonio de Sesshomaru , un jabalí gigante de color rojo con sus afilados colmillos y por si fuera poco con dos espadas llenas de veneno , Kagome saltó evitando un ataque en dúo con las espadas y rodó lejos sintiendo una patada en el estómago que le saco el aire

-Alto!- resonó una voz , antes de que el jabalí pudiera atinar otro golpe.

-Amo- hizo reverencia el general y se retiró sin decir más

-Se acabo por hoy Kagome , será mejor que descanses-

Esa era otra cosa que había cambiado en tan solo un mes , el gran Lord del Oeste ahora llamaba a la sacerdotisa por su nombre , cosa que en un principio incómodo a la joven , pero acabó de los días se acostumbro ,ahora, decía ella no se sonrojaba cada vez que el la llamaba por su nombre de pila

-Y.. Y ...ya lo tenía Sesshomaru- hablo poniéndose de pie y rodeando su abdomen con un brazo , mientras su otra mano se cerraba en torno a la empuñadura de una espada... doble filo, mango azul celeste y de un ancho fino y delicado , dándole mayor velocidad a sus ataques... Una espada preciosa , habían descubierto junto con Sesshomaru que realmente los tiros a distancia no eran lo suyo , pero que en cambio en los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo , ella era increíblemente buena.

-Claro , tirada en el piso sin aire , era una victoria segura he?- habló el demonio mientras se acercaba y tomaba la espada para guardarla , aquella espada solo la acompañaba durante los entrenamientos de lucha.

-Aghh como sea , te veo mas tarde -

Algo que era evidente también era el cambio de la chica , ella se había vuelto dura pero sin dejar de lado su pureza y ahora la relación entre el demonio y la sacerdotisa se hacía cada vez más especial , y ambos lo sabían aún que ninguno de ellos quisiera aceptarlo.

-Bueno esta vez voy completamente consciente - murmuró la chica alejándose

-Eso es algo que celebrar? , Kagome necesitas prestar más atención y esforzarte -y se le ocurrió algo divertido al demonio - Aunque para una débil humana como tu , supongo que esto es una victoria -

Kagome se paralizo al escuchar las palabras lanzadas por el demonio

-No te atrevas Sesshomaru-

-A que? A decir lo patética que eres? Y lo mal alumna que resultaste , ni siquiera se por te entre...-

Sus palabras fueron cortadas ya que esquivó el ataque que iba dirigido a su cabeza , no había sido una flecha ni alguna bola de energía o no! Kagome había logrado concentrar su energía espiritual en un látigo , parecido al de Sesshomaru , claro fue idea de el.

-Y eso es todo, SACERDOTISA-

Kagome no respondió pero se abalanzó contra él arrebatándole la espada que anteriormente estaba en sus manos . había algo en lo que ella no había cambiado , era temperamental,muy temperamental.

Como cualquier maestro Sesshomaru esquivaba con gracia los ataques de su alumna y la forzaba a dar más batalla , después de unos momentos Kagome cayó inconsciente cuando él lo decidió.

La sostuvo antes de que tocara el piso y retirando unos mechones de cabello que se pegaban a su rostro murmuró

-Bien hecho Kagome - con aquella sonrisa que desde hace un mes le dedicaba solo a ella , aunque era algo que nadie veía , ni siquiera a la que estaban dedicadas pues normalmente ella estaba inconsciente durante aquel momento

 _ **Se ha vuelto muy fuerte y en tan poco tiempo , es admirable**_

 _No tenía idea de que esta mujer tuviera tal potencial_

 _ **Yo no elijo mal , y por cierto no se te antoja besar esos labios**_

 _Yoko ... Callate!_

Sesshomaru llevo a Kagome a su habitación , la depósito en su cama y la observó como siempre hacía antes de irse. Por su parte Kagome en su inconsciencia soñaba con aquella voz que desde hace un mes no la dejaba descansar

 **Quien eres Kagome ?**

 **Eres tu aquella guardiana?**

 **Eres tu aquella guerrera?**

 **Quien eres Kagome ?**

Esta vez aquella voz venía acompañada de imágenes , imágenes que nunca había soñado Kagome .

La primera imagen era de unos bellísimos ojos azules , tan azules como el profundo mar, ojos llenos de amor y devoción.

La segunda imagen eran esos mismos ojos , pero ahora estaban llenos de odio y venganza.

La tercera imagen eran igualmente unos ojos , está veces unos preciosos ojos verdes , ojos llenos de amor y esperanza , para después descubrir los mismos ojos esta vez llenos de tristeza y remordimiento .

Y por último la imagen de la espalda desnuda de una mujer , con un cabello hermoso y largo hasta más abajo de la cintura de un color blanco como la nieve , la siguiente imagen que inundó sus sueños era la misma espalda de aquella mujer y su hermoso cabello , solo que ahora estaba bañado en sangre.

Kagome se despertó súbitamente , se sentó de un movimiento y tocó su frente y su pecho , su corazón latía violentamente y estaba sudando , se preguntó qué había sido aquel sueño y que era lo que significaba , giro su cabeza hacia la ventana y miró el oscuro cielo nocturno , sabía que algo andaba mal , tenía aquel presentimiento , una opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba en paz .

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se presentó como siempre primero con la bruja , camino hacia la parte trasera de el castillo , donde la encontró como cada mañana con una vara de incienso e hincada frente a la puerta de su choza

-Chiquilla , anoche pude sentir tu aura inquieta , que sucede?-

-Después de tanto tiempo Kadi , me dices chiquilla , niña , mujer. Jovencita , pero nunca me has dicho por mi nombre - le contestó mirándola

-No es necesario que te llame por tu nombre , ya lo hace mi Amo , o no?-

Kagome esquivo su mirada y sintió como los colores le inundaban el rostro

-Qué es lo que haremos hoy ?- pregunto para esquivar aquel tema, la bruja Kadi le había comentado más de una vez que el comportamiento de Sesshomaru hacia ella era algo completamente distinto a lo que había visto , en muchos años , Kagome como siempre solo esquivaba el tema.

Y así pasaron los 2 meses restantes de entrenamiento , entre la bruja Kadi y Sesshomaru , Kagome cada día se hacía más fuerte , aprendía más cosas y se volvió más segura de sí misma y de sus habilidades , los meses restantes aquel vínculo entre ella y el demonio se volvió aún más fuerte , Sesshomaru bromeaba de vez en vez y Kagome había aprendido a tratar su personalidad fría , aunque algunas veces de verdad quisiera matarlo y viceversa . A pesar de todo esto, los sueños seguían y aquella voz no la dejaba en paz , Había veces en que su mente viajaba hacia Inuyasha y aquel dolor aunque había disminuido , aún seguía ahí , y el anhelo por ver a sus amigos se hacía cada vez más grande , al igual que ver a su familia nuevamente. Así que antes de hacer aquel ritual para regresar el conjuro a Kikyo , ella iría a la aldea y a su casa en la era actual . Solo faltaba un detalle ... Decírselo a Sesshomaru ...

 **...**

 **Woaaaa se vienen retos muy pero muy peligrosos para Kagome y junten eso a la actitud posesiva de Sessh ...**

 **Hasta aquí el cap 12 espero les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios y seguirme :) !**

 **Quiero agradecer a**

 _ **Linithamonre77:**_ _espero que te guste el capítulo , de ahora en adelante habrá demasiada acción ,;)_

 _ **Okita kagura :**_ _Gracias por comentar ;) , disfruta el capítulo_

 _ **Yuki Taisho H :**_ _Gracias ! Y si realmente habrá más conversaciones con Yoko ;)_

 _Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios_

 _ **Ayrina Taisho:**_ _Que bueno que te enganchaste muajaja , y gracias por tu comentario ;)_

 _ **Selajarg:**_ _se pondrá bastante interesante ;) , espero seguir leyendote en los comentarios gracias !_

 **Por comentar en el capítulo anterior Gracias... Las amo ciao! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son obra de la magnífica imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **UN AMOR INESPERADO**

 **capítulo 13**

 **Narradora**

Kagome había pasado ya varios días dándole vuelta a cómo le diría a Sesshomaru que saldría de el castillo , y más aún que iría a la aldea para después ir con su familia

-Sesshomaru , veraz he estado pensando en salir a dar un paseo y posiblemente ir a la aldea ... No no así no-

Estaba en lo que desde hace tres meses era su habitación practicando frente a un espejo ..como era la mejor forma de comunicarle a Sesshomaru lo que deseaba?

-Sesshomarito... -

Una gota estilo anime apareció en su cabeza y una carcajada brotó de su pecho -Si digo eso me matara hahahaha- lágrimas de risa comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras se tomaba el estómago con fuerza.

Un estruendo corto su risa de golpe y salió apresurada de su habitación , se dirigió hacia la puerta principal de donde provenían los gritos y cuando llegó , sus ojos no podían creer lo que pasaba.

Una columna de humo se alzaba por toda la parte delantera del castillo y todos los generales de Sesshomaru se habían posicionado para una batalla incluyendo aquel jabalí con el que hace dos meses había peleado

-Pero que ...-

-Kagome, quédate atrás - la voz de Sesshomaru la interrumpió

-Qué es esto? - preguntó

-Un ataque , y creo saber de quién es - Sesshomaru levantó el vuelo y se posicionó al frente de sus filas.

Una carcajada rompió el silencio que se había hecho presente

-Sesshomaru, desde hace mucho he dialogado contigo sobre unir nuestras tierras y tu como buen descendiente de Inu No Taisho , te comportas como un estúpido negandote! , bien entonces te las quitaré a la fuerza !- rugió una voz profunda y tenebrosa , voz que hizo que a Kagome de repente le doliera la cabeza , algo dentro de ella martillaba por salir.

Pudo ver al demonio que caminaba entre las nubes de humo , era un demonio con apariencia humana , cabello negro corto y unos hermosos y profundos ojos verdes , su cara era angulosa y su mandíbula cuadrada venía vestido con un pantalón amplio como el de Inuyasha solo que negro , el torso venía completamente descubierto dejando a la vista su bien formado cuerpo , dos enormes alas parecidas a las de un murciélago sobresalian de su ancha espalda , y de su cabeza dos cuernos largos y puntiagudos inclinados hacia delante se dejaban ver, bueno quizá no tuviera una apariencia tan humana después de todo. Kagome no pudo evitar pensar en lo guapo que era y en esos ojos verdes que la llamaban extrañamente. Tenía la impresión de haberlos visto antes , pero eso era imposible ella nunca había visto a aquel demonio. Los ojos de el demonio se desviaron de Sesshomaru a Kagome y sonrió .

-valla valla Sesshomaru , desde cuando tienes a esta hermosa mujer en cautiverio?-

Sesshomaru maldijo por lo bajo y noto que Kagome seguía ahí parada sin mover ni un músculo.

-Eso no te importa OKITAWA , lo importante ahora es que te atreviste a atacarme a mi! Al gran Sesshomaru! Pagarás caro tu insolencia -

Kagome seguía observando los ojos verdes de aquel demonio y el por su parte ni siquiera había escuchado lo que el lord del oeste le había dicho , Okitawa sintió una opresión en el pecho que nunca había sentido.

-Y tu quien eres bella dama?- preguntó

Pero eso no le había gustado a Sesshomaru ya que un rugido salió de su boca

-No te distraigas!-

Y se lanzó en su dirección junto con todos sus generales atrás de él , por su parte el ejército de Okitawa también se abalanzo.

Un estruendoso sonido de batalla surgió de la pelea que se desataba , haciendo que Kagome saliera de aquel estupor y se abalanzó hacia la línea enemiga , de su mano surgió aquel látigo de energía que al contacto con los demonios los purificaba al instante haciéndolos desaparecer.

Sesshomaru vio a Kagome pelear y un enorme orgullo brotó de él , ella era buena de hecho más que buena . por su parte Okitawa también salió de aquel trance y maldijo mientras veía a la sacerdotisa matar a sus demonios , se abalanzó hacia ella con el único objetivo de matarla, pero Sesshomaru se cruzó en su camino

-Según recuerdo tu pelea es conmigo o no? , vamos déjala que se divierta-

Un rugido de odio brotó de el demonio de ojos verdes y comenzó a transformarse , de un momento a otro su apariencia semi-humana había desaparecido y había dado paso a un gran demonio , parecido a un enorme tigre de pelaje azul eléctrico con rayas negras y alas , Sesshomaru no se sorprendió él ya lo conocía y muy bien , así que comenzó a transformarse en el demonio perro que era .

Kagome desde lejos observo aquel acontecimiento y se quedó sorprendida de la apariencia de aquel ser , pero siguió peleando . ya tendría tiempo de saber quien era el .

La pelea de aquellos demonios era algo digno de ver , ambos poderosos y ambos con ganas de salir triunfadores , Kagome ya llevaba rato luchando y más y más demonios llegaban . Se arto y gritó a todo pulmón

-Alejense de la batalla , ahora!-

Los demonios a cargo de Sesshomaru sabían que se dirija a ellos pero se molestaron por que una humana se atrevía a darles órdenes y entonces otra voz ronca resonó

-Hagan lo que ella dice -

Grito Sesshomaru mientras seguía en una pelea encarnizada con aquel demonio azul , todos los demonios se replegaron y los enemigos se burlaron de esto, pensaban que ya tenían todo ganado e incluso Okitawa sonrió maliciosamente

-Bien , es bueno que se rindan - exclamó

-Mejor terminemos esto de una vez !- le respondió Sesshomaru

Por su parte Kagome espero a que los enemigos estuvieran cerca de su línea de visión y entonces cuando estaba a punto de hacerlos desaparecer una voz la corto

-Retirada!- la voz de Okitawa sonó como un trueno y de inmediato sus lacayos se retiraban

-Pero que?- Kagome estaba atónita ante este hecho , cómo podía saber aquel demonio lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer?

-Esto no ha terminado Sesshomaru , pero parece injusto que tengas de tu lado a una sacerdotisa tan fuerte- su voz se fue difuminando al igual que él y de un momento a otro todo quedó en silencio.

-Kagome , ven adentro -

Sesshomaru descendió en su apariencia humana y entro al castillo sin ni siquiera mirarla , a Kagome le produjo un escalofrío escuchar la voz con la que se había dirigido a ella , era la misma de cuando recién llegó.

Así que sin dar tiempo a nada más ella entró detrás de el gran Lord del Oeste con la cabeza baja y un sentimiento igual al de un niño después de hacer una travesura y ser encontrado .

Sesshomaru guió sus pasos hasta su habitación , lo cual ella interpreto como algo sumamente malo , detrás de ella cerró la puerta

-No eres capaz de acatar hasta la más simple de las órdenes !?- grito Sesshomaru provocando que ella se estremeciera

-Nunca te pedí que pelearas! -

Y en ese momento el carácter de Kagome explotó

-Y que pretendias que hiciera ? Que me quedara escondida como lo hacía antes? - Ella bajó la mirada al suelo y el abrió los ojos inmensamente ante su comentario

-Ya no soy la de antes , por eso decidí entrenar , no me volveré a quedar atrás en una pelea y menos esperare que alguien salve mi vida , como si fuera un simple estorbo , ya no soy la Kagome de Inuyasha -

Termino de hablar en un susurró y sus ojos amenazaban con dejar caer lágrimas, seguía con la vista fija en el piso

-Nunca dije que lo fueras , Okitawa es el Lord de las tierras del Este , esta no era tu pelea si no la mía-

-Yo vivo aquí , por lo tanto también me concierne lo que suceda aquí-

Sesshomaru tenía un malestar desde que ella había nombrado a Inuyasha . y la forma en la que sus palabras detonaba aún dolor al decir su nombre , provocaba un malestar en el pecho del demonio , ella aún lo amaba?

Sin ganas de seguir aquella conversación solamente dijo

-Peleaste bien , los frutos de tu esfuerzo han valido la pena - y se dio vuelta para irse pero antes de que lograra salir sintió un tirón en la ropa , era Kagome que lo detenía

-Escucha Sesshomaru , termine mi entrenamiento y tengo que regresar el conjuro , pero antes de eso ... Deseo ir a la aldea ... Y a mi época -

 _ **Esta loca cierto?**_

 _Definitivamente Yoko , está loca_

-No- fue la respuesta vacía

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso , no vivo en cautiverio como dijo aquel ser , tomo mis propias decisiones y ...-

-A caso estuviste sorda ese día ? , en cuanto tu pongas un pie fuera de el castillo tu amado Inuyasha te marcará como su hembra ... O acaso es eso lo que quieres ?-

 _-_ Que acabas de decir? , mi amado Inuyasha? Eres un idiota , un idiota insensible , un maldito témpano de hielo ! Largo ! Largo de aquí ! Y escucha bien mañana me largo de aquí!-

Kagome empujó a Sesshomaru fuera para después cerrar la puerta y descansar su espalda contra ella , se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo y ahí rompió en llanto , no podía creer lo que Sesshomaru había dicho , acaso no sabía el daño que Inuyasha le causó ?, No , no claro que lo sabía pero lo habla dicho para hacerla sentir mal , y lo había logrado , ese idiota frívolo lo había logrado .

Sesshomaru por su parte , después de que Kagome le cerrara la puerta en la cara y le dijera idiota , camino hacia su habitación cerró la puerta de un golpe y pateo lo primero que se encontró ,lo cual resultó ser una silla y esta fue a parar directamente al otro lado de la habitación con un ruidoso sonido rompiéndose.

 _ **Calmate**_

 _Que me calme? Esa niña va hacer que la mate te lo juro yako !_

 _ **Para empezar , porque estas enojado Sesshomaru?**_

 _Por su insolencia!_

 _ **No te mientas más, te molestaste porque quiere ir a la aldea y por que Inuyasha estará ahí**_

 _Yako no empieces_

 _ **No! Ya basta , admite que te enamoraste de ella!**_

 _Yako..._

 _ **Quieres que Inuyasha la marque? Si es así deja de enojarte es su vida!**_

 _Grrrr no no quiero eso es solo que ..._

 _ **Admitelo o déjala ir**_

 _Yo ... Estoy enamorado de esa mujer , y no la quiero cerca de Inuyasha_

 _ **Solo acompañala , idiota!**_

 _Yako..._

 _ **Sesshomaru cállate!**_

 _ **En la aldea**_

Inuyasha se encontraba como cada día en medio de aquel bosque inmenso , escuchando y hablando con ella

 _Necesitas matarla , si me deseas de vuelta . matala_

Te deseo de vuelta , pero no puedo matarla

 _Matala Inuyasha , por mi , por nosotros_

 **En algún lugar**

-Excelente Kikyo , excelente , sigue atormentando al medio demonio , si consigue matar a la que se hace llamar Kagome , te daré aquello que tanto quieres , un cuerpo de carne y hueso , su cuerpo!-

-Eres malvada, me gusta , pero aún no me dices porque haces esto , porque yo ?-

-Venganza querida , venganza , Kagome no es quien tu crees , ni ella misma sabe quien es , pero yo sí y después de tantos años por fin obtendré mi Venganza -

-Y por qué ahora? Quien es Kagome?-

-Ella no es tu reencarnación Kikyo , es alguien peor! Y no pude vengarme antes por el sello que la mantenía oculta , pero ahora se que es ella-

-Que no es mi reencarnación?, entonces sus poderes?-,

-No es una simple sacerdotisa , -

 _Pronto pagaras lo que me hiciste hace muchos años_ _Kagome , o mejor dicho Lithori!_

 _En cuanto pueda Salir de aquí y estas marionetas no sirvan más ,,yo misma te matare y esta vez sin errores._

...

 **Hola ! Se que es un poco corto este cap pero es que de aquí se desprenden muchas cosas que pasaran**

 **Actualizare pronto lo juro !**

 **Una pregunta**

 **Quieren que termine la historia pronto o se atreven a leer todo lo que mi imaginación dio ? Es algo largo ...**

 **Quiero agradecer a**

 _ **Selajarg**_ _: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejar tus comentarios de verdad lo agradezco mucho ;)_

 _ **Andy Taisho**_ _: Ya no te había leído en los comentarios , que bueno que aún sigues la historia , Gracias_

 _ **Linithamonre77**_ _: Creo que Yako logro hacer que Sessh le hiciera caso o al menos que aceptara que ama a Kagome XD ese Yako es un loco ..._

 _ **Okita Kagura:**_ _Si en definitiva a mi también ... Gracias por comentar_

 _ **Damalunaely**_ _: Gracias por tus comentarios , poco a poco Kagome descubrirá lo que significan sus sueños , bueno eso depende de si quieren que se acabe rápido el fic o no XD_

 _ **Sesshlover**_ _: Ya pronto se Sabrá , Gracias por comentar_

 _ **Ayrina Taisho:**_ _No creo que a inu le haga mucha gracia lo que pasara con ellos dos en el siguiente capítulo ...Gracias por comentar_

 _ **Sandra Sirake**_ _:Gracias por comentar y pues realmente no, no la dejara sola , Sessh defenderá lo que considera suyo ;)_

 **Por comentar el cap anterior , gracias**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son obra de la magnífica imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **UN AMOR INESPERADO**

 **capítulo 14**

Inuyasha hace tiempo había perdido ya la razón , no era capaz de pensar con claridad y la continua voz en su cabeza , no paraba de decirle que tenía que matar a Kagome , su constante lucha se veía opacada por el simple hecho de que amaba a las dos personas en cuestión.

Aquel día , se encontraba sentado sobre una rama del árbol sagrado , con los ojos cerrados esperando que Kikyo no se colara en su mente , había descubierto que aquella energía mágica que rodeaba aquel árbol no permitía tan fácilmente que aquella voz lo torturara , aún oía un murmullo pero era mejor que nada.

-Inuyasha , podemos hablar?-

La voz de Sango lo sobresaltó, bajo la mirada abriendo los ojos y Kaede también estaba ahí

-Qué es lo que quieren?- pregunto

-Inuyasha queremos saber qué es lo que te pasa , desde hace meses estas comportandote muy extraño , desde que regresaste del castillo de Sesshomaru...-

-Fhe! Anciana eso no tiene nada que ver , sólo estoy preocupado -

-Preocupado por que o por quien ?-

-Ah Sango , tu si que eres tonta , pues por Kagome , por quien más , tengo ...tengo miedo de que algo le pase-

dijo Inuyasha cerrando los ojos , no le gustaba decir aquello en voz alta mucho menos exteriorizar sus sentimientos , pero sabía que en cuanto se alejara de aquel árbol , la voz de Kikyo martillaria su cabeza y él no sería capaz de pensar racionalmente , guardaba la esperanza de que aunque sea sus amigos pudieran ayudarla de lo que él podía ser capaz de hacer ,

-Oh vamos Inuyasha , nada le va a pasar , en estos momento la señorita Kagome se encuentra en el castillo de Sesshomaru y por más mal que te caiga sabemos que no le hará daño - dijo Miroku saliendo de los arbustos donde estaba escondido junto con Shiphoo

-Y qué haces escondidote Miroku!-

-Ah perdon Inuyasha es que como buen amigo que soy también estaba preocupado por ti -

-Y no podías venir con ellas en vez de estar de chismosote detrás de los arbustos !-

Miroku sonrió mientras se rascaba la cabeza en ese momento Shiphoo salto donde inuyasha estaba para darle un golpe

-Qué te pasa enano del demonio Porque me pegas!-

-Si serás bruto! , perro tonto cuando Kagome regrese nosotros nos encargaremos de protegerla-

Sango se acercó lentamente y le sonrió al medio demonio

-Además, te tendrá a ti para protegerla , escucha Inuyasha independientemente de lo que ella haya decidido estoy segura de que tu no la dejaras sola-

Inuyasha sintió una opresión en el pecho por las palabras de su amiga , él sabía que posiblemente sería él quien le causaría daño , el miedo que tenía era precisamente de él mismo

La anciana Kaede por su parte no dijo nada más , ella había notado hace apenas unos días que una energía extraña atormentaba a Inuyasha , no sabia que era ni porqué pero si sabia que era tan fuerte como el poder que se usaba para crear el campo de energía en Luna Sangrienta , no preguntaría nada ahora , pero tenía que encontrar la oportunidad de hablar a solas con el

...

 **En algún lugar**

-Que pasa Kikyo ? Porque no estás hablando con tu medio demonio?-

-Ha descubierto que la energía del árbol sagrado bloquea mi voz-

-Jajaja , eso es malo para ti querida, eso quiere decir que no te quiere escuchar más-

-Callate , solo está desconcertado , el me ama y siempre lo ara-

-Eso espero Kikyo , porque esta noche empezaremos con el plan-

Kikyo sonrió a su aliada , ella sería capaz de regresarla a la vida y con un cuerpo de carne y hueso , aunque sería el cuerpo de aquella chiquilla no importaba , solo quería regresar a lado de su amado Inuyasha , y lo único que aquella persona le pedía a cambio, era ayudarla a salir de aquel agujero , no sería difícil y esta noche era perfecta para aquello.

-Tu saldrás y yo regresaré a lado de Inuyasha -,

...

 **En el castillo de Sesshomaru**

El sol estaba en su esplendor un aire más frío de lo normal soplaba , Kagome se encontraba rumbo a la cabaña de Kadi, quería despedirse de ella ya que le había ayudado enormemente aquellos meses.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar escuchó a Rin gritarle

-Señorita Kagome!-

-Que pasa Rin - le preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Es verdad que se va?-,

-Mmmm si Rin , me voy -

-Y se iba a ir sin despedirse de Rin?-

La niña hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos

-Claro que me iba a despedir de ti, tu me apoyaste siempre. Y siempre me dabas ánimo . muchas gracias Rin , por todo-

Rin volteo alegremente dispuesta a envolver a Kagome en un enorme abrazo pero

-Rin! Ven acá-

La voz de Sesshomaru la detuvo por completo , antes de irse le dedicó a la joven la sonrisa más encantadora que tenía y le susurro

-Cuídese mucho -

Y se lanzó corriendo hacia donde Sesshomaru se encontraba , Kagome observó al demonio perro y dio media vuelta para seguir su camino , por mucho que quisiera despedirse de él , no lo haría , la noche anterior Sesshomaru había lastimado una parte muy sensible de la sacerdotisa y ella no estaba dispuesta a dirigirle la palabra.

Siguió caminando y al visualizar la cabaña de Kadi , la vio , estaba parada a lado de la puerta con una mueca de preocupación en el rostro

-Estás preocupada por mi Kadi?-

Sonrió Kagome al acercarse a ella

-Si niña , estoy preocupada por ti, - fue el turno de Kadi para sonreír - Es por eso que te acompañare-

A Kagome se le borró la sonrisa y miró atónita a la bruja

-No puedes, Sesshomaru el ... No te dejará , además creo que soy suficientemente fuerte para ir sola-,

-No será la única que te acompañará - la voz de el gran demonio perro la sobresaltó , giró lentamente para toparse con aquellos ojos dorados que la veían con curiosidad

-Tu?-

-Creíste que te dejaría ir sola? He gastado mi tiempo entrenandote, quiero ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto -

-Sesshomaru...-,

Las palabras no salían de su garganta , ella sabía que aquello era solo una excusa, si el iba con ella era porque se preocupaba . Y eso alteró aquella barrera que ella había puesto entre sus sentimientos y Sesshomaru .

-Vamos no hay tiempo que perder - dijo Kadi

-Si , ah Gracias por acompañarme Sesshomaru -

-Vamonos-

Y a si los tres partieron de el castillo , Kagome no podía hacer que su corazón se calmara . por más que estuviera enojada con él hace unas horas, el hecho de que Sesshomaru se mostrará preocupado por ella la tenía sumamente nerviosa , y más aún porque ella sabía lo frío que podía llegar hacer , esto era un enorme paso ...pero paso para que ? Se preguntó .

-Escucha niña , no creo que solo te topes con las ansias de carne de aquel medio demonio-

-Ansias de carne? , Kadi no...-

-Este viento es más frío de lo normal , el aire está cargado de muerte -

Kagome no dijo nada ella misma había notado de lo que hablaba Kadi y no le gustaba , desde que salieron del castillo había notado una extraña punzada en la cabeza y una sensación de ansiedad.

-Ansias de carne ... Ni siquiera permitiré que se te acerque- murmuró Sesshomaru

-Qué dijiste?- pregunto Kagome

-Nada -

Siguieron caminando cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos , por su parte Kadi estaba completamente preocupada , no sabía cuándo ni cómo decirle a Kagome quien realmente era , en el tiempo que llevaba junto a la muchacha se había encariñado demasiado con ella , y ni hablar de su Amo ella sabía que Sesshomaru sentía algo más que aprecio por ella y lamentablemente hoy se pondrían a prueba aquellos sentimientos .

Kagome estaba dividida en sus preocupaciones , por una parte hoy enfrentaria a Inuyasha , la persona que alguna vez amo mas que a su propia vida , aunque extrañamente la presencia de Sesshomaru la calmaba y la hacía sentir segura , y esa era otra preocupación más , hace dos meses ella había notado que en la presencia del Lord del Oeste su pulso se aceleraba y un extraño hormigueo recorría su cuerpo , no tardó en darse cuenta de que aquel demonio la había enamorado y por esa razón decidió levantar un muro entre sus sentimientos y el . ella sabía que no era buena idea dejar aflorar más aquellos sentimientos ya que era una batalla perdida el Gran demonio Perro nunca se fijaria en ella por el hecho de que era humana y sumandole a eso , la extraña sensación de ansiedad no desaparecía .

Sesshomaru mantenía un solo pensamiento en su cabeza , defender a Kagome ,

Ahora que gracias al entrometido de Yako había logrado admitir lo que sentía por ella , no iba a dejar que el idiota de su medio hermano se la arrebatara , aunque por otro lado , como aria para decirle a Kagome lo que sentía por ella , ya había sido bastante difícil admitirlo y no se imaginaba como sería el decirlo , y si ella no lo aceptaba?

-Qué hace él aquí?- pregunto Sesshomaru mientras se detenía

-Esta presencia es de ...- las palabras de Kagome quedaron cortadas

-Hola Sesshomaru , dejamos una pelea pendiente , lo recuerdas?-

-Okitawa , no es el momento para ...-

-Hola hermosura , sabía que esté delicioso aroma era tuyo-

-O...Okitawa , el Lord de las tierras del Este , verdad?-

-Al parecer sabes quien soy .. Me alegra saberlo yo también hice lo mío , Kagome la reencarnación de la gran sacerdotisa Kikyo , no se suponias que vívias con un medio demonio?-

-A qué has venido ?- gruño molesto el Daiyoukai

-Sesshomaru no te enojes , jajaja solo vengo a poner a prueba a la hermosura ... Kikyo-

Kagome abrió enormemente los ojos al escuchar aquel nombre y mas aún al ver la figura de aquella mujer que hace 3 meses había intentado matarla y la cual había lanzado una maldición hacia ella . la mismisima Kikyo apareció delante de ella , por el aura a su alrededor , aquel cuerpo que ahora contenía el alma de Kikyo , era de barro y huesos

-Como en los viejos tiempos Kikyo?- no pudo evitar hacer aquella pregunta

-Kagome , cuando te volviste tan insolente mujer?- Respondio Kikyo

\- Que? Esperen ... Se conocen?- Okitawa parecia realmente impresionado

-No te tomaste la molestia de averiguar eso también ?- gruño Sesshomaru quien se había posicionado delante de Kagome de manera protectora

-Se supone que ella es tu reencarnación Kikyo no deberían de conocerse-

Kikyo sonrió, engañar al iluso se Okitawa había sido fácil , ahora solo le faltaba esperar

...

 **Y bueno disculpen el atraso de este capítulo , mañana subire el otro**

 **Esto se pone interesante , advierto que el próximo capítulo será de infarto muajajaja**

 **Quiero agradecer a**

 **Okita Kagura :** _espero seguir manteniendo tu atención , realmente este capítulo es un poco flojo pero en definitiva la relación de Seshito y kag cambiará en el próximo ;) saludos ! Gracias por leerme_

 **Linithamonre77:** _Me mato eso de Kikybitch jajaja , y seee ya era hora de que Yako le hiciera entender a Sesshomaru , y bueno Okitawa será algo así como una pieza muy importante en la relación de amor entre Sesh y Kag , me da gusto leerte gracias por comentar saluditos ;)_

 **Angélica:** oh disculpa la espera es que bueno las vacaciones no ayudan hahahaha espero que te guste este capítulo saludines y gracias por leerme

 **Las amo gracias por leerme y comentar y gracias a todos los demás por seguirme y picarle en favoritos un abrazo enorme ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen son obra de la magnifica imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **UN AMOR INESPERADO**

 **Capítulo 15**

Inuyasha maldijo en voz baja al captar el olor de Kagome cerca de la aldea , y no estaba sola , Sesshomaru venía con ella y otras dos presencias que no supo distinguir ... Y ... El aroma a barro ... Podía ser ? ... Kikyo ?

Se aventuro a su encuentro no sin antes avisar a Sango y a los demás de la llegada de la sacerdotisa , y para alivio de inuyasha todos sus amigos se unieron a él , no estaba seguro de lo que encontraría pero no sería bueno , siguió corriendo rumbo aquel encuentro , su corazón latía con fuerza y sus colmillos dolían , la necesidad animal de hacer suya a Kagome surgió .

Llegó al lugar para encontrar a Sesshomaru que se interponía entre Kagome y Kikyo ,dos personas más se encontraban ahí también

-Kagome ... Kikyo ... Sesshomaru ... De qué fiesta me he perdido -

algo en él había cambiado , la necesidad de Kagome y la voz de Kikyo en su cabeza no ayudaban en nada , ni siquiera se había asombrado al verla ahí

-Inuyasha , has venido , ya todos estamos completos , -

\- De qué demonios hablas Kikyo -

Preguntó Kagome quien al ver llegar a inuyasha un temblor se desató en su cuerpo , era miedo ?

-Kikyo solo mata a la hermosura , para eso te traje de nuevo -

-Con que fuiste tu quien la regreso en ese asqueroso cuerpo de barro Okitawa - gruño Sesshomaru

-No se me hacía justa tu ventaja , eso es todo -

-Vamos, comparemos nuestros poderes -

Kikyo sonrió y con una ráfaga de energía lanzó a Kagome contra un árbol , sin que Sesshomaru pudiera hacer nada .

Kagome sonrió al sentir el golpe y el aire que salía de sus pulmones , la adrenalina estaba llenándola y secretamente ella había obtenido un gusto particular por la pelea

-Sesshomaru , creo que sí podrás ver que tal resultó el entrenamiento después de todo-,

-Entrenamiento? Jajajaja ni eso te salvará , no te mataré no aún , pero te hare pasar un infierno -

-Ya callate , comencemos -

Kagome pareció ver todo en cámara lenta , justo en el momento en que sus amigos llegaban , Inuyasha se había lanzado contra ella y la había sujetado por detrás apretando sus hombros y podía sentir aquel aliento en su cuello , dos Rugidos y un grito cortaron el aire ...

Okitawa que había visto todo el espectáculo como un simple espectador , había notado aquella opresión en el pecho desde que vio a Kagome de nuevo , pero estaba decidido a terminar con la vida de aquella muchacha y en el momento en que aquel medio demonio se había lanzado contra ella . su felicidad se vio opacada al notar que la marcaria y entonces pasó ...Un flash en su memoria , recuerdos que habían sido removidos , volvieron de golpe ...

 _Hace años en el bosque , justo donde el árbol sagrado, se encontraban tres pequeños jugando , un demonio de apariencia humana de unos 5 años de edad , con unos hermosos ojos verdes ,cabello negro, cuernos sobresalian de su cabeza ,dándole una apariencia feroz , una demonio hermosa con la misma apariencia humana , ojos grandes color azul ,de cabello rubio hasta los hombros , piel blanca con un ligero toque dorado y alas parecidas a las de un ángel de unos 5 años y otra demonio que opacaba a la rubia , de un cabello largo y blanco hasta la cintura , con dos pequeñas orejas de gato blancas sobresaliendo de su cabeza , piel aperlada y ojos chocolates ..._

 _-Haaay - se quejo la demonio gato_

 _-Lithori ! Estas bien ? -_

 _-Si , solo tropecé , gracias Okitawa -_

 _-Oh vamos no seas chillona Lithori , sigamos jugando , ya dejala Okitawa-_

 _-Kaori , hay que tener más cuidado no somos capaces de controlar nuestros poderes aún -_

 _-Bla bla bla , vamos a volar! -_

 _-Que? Espera Kaori , sabes que Lithori no puede volar -_

 _13 Años después Okitawa y Kaori se encontraban en el mismo lugar esta vez discutiendo_

 _-Te amo , siempre te he amado -_

 _-Kaori yo ... Yo no puedo corresponderte ... Lo siento -_

 _-Es por ella cierto ! , es por Lithori ! Escucha Okitawa ella nunca te amara NUNCA-_

 _-Lo siento , mientras ella viva no puedo amar a nadie más , aunque ella no me amé , mi corazón le pertenece-_

 _-Entonces la matare y podrás amarme-,_

 _-Que ? No Kaori , no te dejaré y aunque lo intentes sabes que ella es la guardiana , el círculo no te dejará acercarte y si saben tu intención te mataran y no quiero que eso pase -_

 _-La guardiana, La guardiana estoy harta de escuchar eso , siempre es ella , antes que nada ella , siempre me ha quitado todo lo que por derecho es mío ... Yo soy la hija del jefe , yo debía ser la guardiana ! No dejaré que también me quite tu amor! -_

 _-Kaori calmate ! -_

 _..._

 _-Yo Kadi la bruja de el círculo te confíno a ti Kaori a las profundidades del infierno por el atrevimiento de querer matar a la Guardiana Lithori ._

 _Y tu Okitawa ,tu castigo por querer defender a la traicionera , será la pérdida de tus recuerdos! Al igual que tu Lithori , mas sin encambio tus poderes serán sellados y tu apariencia será la de una humana comun, se te mandara a otra época , para evitar ataques a tu persona , de toda la gente que conoce tu propósito -_

 _-Pero no puede hacer eso ... Soy la Guardiana , tengo el deber de cuidar las puertas del abismo de aquel que vendrá a desatar el caos-_

 _-Niña conozco la profecía, No se preocupen por eso , sus recuerdos regresaran en el momento indicado-_

 _-Y yo, yo regresare? -_

 _-Tu no puedes escapar de tu destino Lithori -_

 _,... .. .._

El rugido de Okitawa resonó al mismo tiempo que el de Sesshomaru , pero a diferencia de él , Sesshomaru se había lanzado hacia delante empujando con su cuerpo a Kagome , sacándola de los brazos de Inuyasha , ocasionando que los dos cayeran estruendosamente al piso.

Okitawa reaccionó y lanzó una bola de energía color negro hacia Inuyasha , la cual hubiera dado de lleno en él , pero un campo de energía se interpuso , Kikyo quien también había notado lo que Inuyasha había tratado de hacer , y se había unido a los rugidos de Sesshomaru y Okitawa con un grito , había defendido a Inuyasha .

Todo fue rápido, y de un momento a otro todo se detuvo y el espacio se llenó con un incómodo silencio , Kagome yacía debajo del cuerpo de Sesshomaru , con la mirada fija en Okitawa y su mirada chocolate estaba llena de nostalgia , Kadi al verlos supo que sus recuerdos habían regresados , Inuyasha estaba completamente enfadado por aquella interrupción , por su parte Kikyo no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar .

El intercambio de miradas no pasó desapercibido para el gran demonio perro , había notado al instante el cambio en la mirada de Kagome .

-Pero qué demonios te pasa Inuyasha ?-

La voz de la exterminadora volvió a desatar el caos.

Inuyasha desenvaino a colmillo de acero y esta vez Sesshomaru no estaba dispuesto a perdonar su vida , kagome sin embargo se levantó del suelo y corrió sin pensarlo rumbo a Okitawa quien ya la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Tantos años , tantos recuerdos , aquella amistad y los sentimientos ocultos se fundieron en un abrazo de reconocimiento , Kagome desbordaba camareria y nostalgia , Okitawa la abrazaba con tristeza y amor .

Sesshomaru y Yako realmente se molestaron ante tal gesto , lo que provocó que el siguiente ataque dirigido a Inuyasha , lo dejara momentáneamente inconsciente .

Kagome sintió como era separada de Okitawa e intentó protestar , pero al escuchar el gruñido animal y observar los ojos rojos de Sesshomaru, se detuvo

-Alejate! Ella es mía!-

Rugió Sesshomaru y su voz , voz distorsionada por la ira apenas contenida mando escalofríos por el cuerpo de todos los presentes.

Aquella afirmación dejó a Kagome atónita , una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza invadió su corazón , Sesshomaru no sabía quién era realmente ella, bueno ella lo acababa de descubrir , no era como si se lo hubiese ocultado , su mueca de asombro dio paso a una sonrisa genuina , independientemente de que hubiese recobrado sus recuerdos , ella estaba enamorada de el Lord del Oeste y al escucharlo proclamarla suya , bueno era lo más cercano a la felicidad que había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Sango , Miroku y Shiphoo se encontraban asombrados ante tal declaración inuyasha aún inconsciente y Okitawa al ver la sonrisa de Kagome - Lithori supo que ella correspondía los sentimientos de en Lord del Oeste , cosa que provocó una terrible tristeza en su corazón , y alegría por su amiga , él la amaba era verdad , y por esa razón solo deseaba su felicidad

Y entonces pasó lo que nadie se esperaba , Sesshomaru volteo a ver a Kagome , y le dedicó la mirada más intensa que pudo, la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí , levantó su mentón y sin dejar de verla a los ojos , la beso !

Un beso lleno de proclamación y algo infinitamente más profundo, Kagome lo recibió agradecida de que Sesshomaru la estuviera sosteniendo , ya que sus piernas se volvieron gelatina en cuanto sintió aquellos labios cálidos en los suyos.

Mientras aquella escena se desarrollaba , Kikyo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se inclinaba hacia inuyasha mientras conjuraba en voz baja

Quizá aquellas piernas de gelatina no eran a causa de el beso , si no de aquel conjuro lanzado a La Guardiana .

,... ..

 **Información Extra**

 **LA PROFECÍA**

Un enorme demonio Dragón se erguía delante de cientos de demonios poderosos y de diferentes especies que él había convocado

 _Yo Anmeo séptimo hijo de mi especie los he convocado aquí para que sean testigos y parte de esto que será convertido en profecía._

 _Desde hace mucho tiempo hemos vivido cerca de este bosque conviviendo de cerca con las puertas del abismo , sin que tengamos nada de qué preocuparnos , pero eso ha cambiado los sabios me han hablado y han acordado que de ahora en adelante nosotros todos y cada uno de los demonios hoy aquí reunidos formemos Un círculo para proteger nuestra tierra de la devastación total y juntos destinamos a un Guardián o Guardiana quien llevará el peso de detener aquel caos sobre sus hombros , cada milenio es lo que debemos hacer , he aquí la profecía_

 _Una inocente amistad , la maldad atraera , sentimientos llenos de bondad , la destrucción causarán_

 _La luna sufrirá al ver sus ríos y mares bañados en sangre , al no poder soportar más aquel dolor , lágrimas de plata llorara las cuales alumbraran y sus ríos y mares de nuevo brillaran_

,... ...

 **Bueno aquí ésta el capitulo , disculpen la demora , pero no tenia internet y no pude subirlo ayer :(**

 **Espero que les allá gustado y no olviden dejar sus comentarios y picarle en favoritos ;) las y los amo**

 **Quiero agradecer a :**

 **Zabitamt1975:** Gracias por las felicitaciones , realmente me esfuerzo para que les guste ;) saludines

 **Linithamonre77:** encerio esta agregado a tu corrector !? Hahahaha yo haré lo mismo , Gracias por tus comentarios , siempre me hacen reír y me das ánimos de seguir escribiendo :) saludines

 **Damalunaely:** listo aquí está la continuación disculpa el retraso es que no tenia internet Saludines

 **Okita Kagura:** Espero que este capítulo te resuelva varias dudas ;) gracias por comentar y espero seguir leyendote saludines

 **Gracias por comentar a todas ustedes y a quienes me siguen y dan en favoritos los amo ;)**


End file.
